Le chemin de la delivrance
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Le chemin vers la délivrance est parfois semé d'embûches, Emily Prentiss arrivera-t-elle au bout de ce chemin? Resumé nulle alors lisez et vous OS devenu fic, donnez-moi votre avis
1. 1 Prologue

_Salut a tous, ceci est mon premier écris sur **Criminal M**_**_ind_**_**s** et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, peut-être que j'envisagerais de faire une fic dessus._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Sweety_

_

* * *

_

**Le chemin de la delivrance **

.**  
**

.

.

La peur, le froid, le vent, la pluie, le silence, les branches des arbres qui se soulevaient au rythme des rafales qui déferlaient autour d'elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas de quel coté aller, ne savait où elle se trouvait exactement mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer, qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner, des gens l'attendaient quelque part et elle comptait bien les retrouver.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu un visage humain? Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas eu chaud, a manger, a boire, des vêtements propres?

Elle n'avait de réponses pour aucunes de ces questions mais elle n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui lui importait été de sortir de cette foret lugubre et de pouvoir enfin être libre.

La liberté, un mot qu'elle avait cru durant un certain temps être une chose inaccessible, un rêve, un espoir. Mais aujourd'hui elle se donnait la chance de la toucher, de la voir, de la sentir. Elle avait cessé d'être le jouet qu'elle était devenue et elle avait décidé de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant tout, une femme forte et déterminée qui ne laissait personne faire des choix pour elle.

Alors elle courait a travers ces bois tout cherchant la sortis, seule chance pour elle de ne pas mourir seule ici, de ne pas mourir dans l'ignorance, de ne pas mourir dans l'abandon.

Elle n'était pas de celles qui espèrent seules dans leur coin que quelqu'un viendra a leur secours, elle était de celle qui étaient leur propre secours.

La jeune femme ralentit la marche, sa jambe la faisant de plus en plus souffrir, la douleur irradiant dans chaque partie de son corps meurtris qui avait servit de défouloir à tous ces hommes excités, furieux et stupides. Surtout stupides. L'enlever elle était un pari risqué et pourtant ils l'avaient fait, sans prendre en compte les conséquences de leur acte. Il en aurait été de même pour n'importe quelle femme, elle n'était pas au dessus des autres, mais elle était un agent fédéral et de ce fait, toutes les polices du coin devaient être a sa recherche. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer la douleur qui lui amenait des larmes aux yeux, larmes de chagrin mais aussi de peur, de détresse, de honte. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en elle qu'elle ne savait pas si un jour elle arriverait à les oublier, a chasser tout ces souvenirs monstrueux de sa mémoire.

Un bruit non loin d'elle mis en alerte tous ses sens et elle retint sa respiration, la peur qu'ils l'aient retrouvé prenant possession de son esprit. Elle entendit alors des aboiements de chiens. Gentils ou méchants? Amis ou ennemis? Danger ou délivrance?

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle reprit sa course folle à traves les arbres, trébuchant sur des racines, tombant sur des cailloux pointus. Mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer, seule la mort pourrait mettre un terme a tout ça.

Elle finit par déboucher sur une petite prairie, bordée d'arbres, silencieuse mais tout aussi effrayante que la foret derrière elle. Devait-elle prendre le risque de s'y aventurer et de se mettre ainsi à découvert ou devait-elle la contourner et rallonger ses pas?

Au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas un ou deux kilomètres qui allaient changer grand-chose. Elle décida donc de revenir quelques peu en arrière et de repartir en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre de ce bois qui abritait tant d'horreurs.

Bien des heures passèrent encore et le soleil commença à pointer au dessus de sa tête. Elle pouvait voir quelques rayons passer doucement entre les branches des arbres, illuminant le chemin devant elle. La chaleur de la journée lui redonna de l'espoir qu'elle avait peu a peu perdu au fur et a mesure de sa course folle.

S'Était-elle éloignée ou rapprochée de la fin de ce calvaire? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle savait au moins que les chiens n'étaient plus derrière elle. Ils avaient perdu sa trace lorsqu'elle avait traversé le petit ruisseau durant la nuit. Finalement, elle avait pris la bonne décision en contournant la prairie. Mais à présent, son corps ne lui permettait plus d'avancer, il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et elle se sentait partir.

Elle chercha encore la force de continuer un peu, se disant qu'elle devait bien approcher de la sortie depuis le temps. Mais elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, sa tête heurtant une branche à ses pieds.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle pria pour que, lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, elle serait loin de ce cauchemar, à l'abri, en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme pour qui elle avait tant luté.

La jeune femme entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, dangereusement vite. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, elle abandonnait, elle se laissait aller a la fatigue, avançant vers la mort qui l'attendait les bras ouverts.

C'Était la fin, elle allait donc mourir seule dans cette foret qui avait abritait tout ses malheurs, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses amis, ne les serrerait pas dans ses bras comme elle désirait tant le faire. Mais pire que tout, elle ne le reverrait jamais lui, l'homme pour qui elle s'était tant battu, l'home pour qui elle avait enduré tant de chose, l'homme qui habitait son cœur depuis de longues années.

Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui parler avant, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle.

La peur du rejet? La peur des conséquences? Un peu des deux, mais à présent la seule chose qui lui restait était l'image de cet homme gravait au fond de sa mémoire, cette image qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure.

Emily Prentiss ferma les yeux une dernière fois au moment où un homme se penchait au dessus d'elle. Elle ne sentit pas la main se poser délicatement sur sa joue, elle ne sentit pas les larmes venir se perdre sur son visage tuméfiait, elle ne sentit bas deux bras puissant la serrer contre un corps chaud et tremblant de sanglots. Elle n'entendit pas Aaron Hotchner lui dire a quel point il était désolé.

.

.

.

**The End**


	2. 2 Retour d'enquête

Salut à tous, j'ai écris _**Le chemin de la délivrance**_ il y a longtemps, ne pensant en faire qu'un OS, mais j'ai eu envi d'en faire une fic et voici donc le chapitre 1 L'histoire se situe après l'OS et il y aura des flash back dans lesquels vous aurez des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé au début. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre 1 mais je vous préviens que comme je travail beaucoup, je ne posterais pas très souvent, mais je vais faire au mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Je n'ais pas de bêta, donc s'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Retour d'enquête**

* * *

Emily Prentiss venait de rentrer chez elle après plusieurs semaines loin de son appartement. L'équipe avait été appelée pour venir en aide à la police locale d'une petite ville de l'Illinois où un tueur s'en prenait à des femmes, exclusivement des femmes. Il avait été difficile de l'attraper, l'homme étant très intelligent et très prudent. Mais sa plus grande faiblesse avait jouée contre lui et grâce à l'intervention d'Emily en tant qu'appât, l'équipe et la police étaient parvenue à l'appréhender. Mais pas sans mal et la jeune femme avait eu peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps pour lui venir en aide. Elle connaissait bien son équipe, elle avait confiance en eux, mais cela n'avait pas empêché la peur de mourir qui s'était infiltrée en elle au moment où l'homme s'était jeté sur elle après lui avoir administré un calmant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait dés lors perdu tout ses moyens et s'était retrouvée à la place de toutes les autres victimes, dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Maintenant, la jeune femme venait de rentrer chez elle et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de prendre une bonne douche chaude, de boire un verre de vin en regardant une débilité à la télévision. Un programme simple pour un retour d'enquête, mais elle n'avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie donc elle n'avait pas rien de mieux à faire. Elle regrettait parfois son choix de vie, le fait d'être toujours par monts et par vaux, de ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer des gens, des hommes, de ne pas avoir de vie privé. Mais c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle avait passé sa vie ainsi et ne se voyait pas vivre autrement. Elle enviait juste parfois la vie de famille de sa collègue JJ, elle enviait le fait qu'elle ait trouvé un homme qui la comprenne et le fait qu'elle ait un enfant. C'était surement ce qui manquait le plus à la jeune femme, un enfant. Elle adorait les enfants, et lorsqu'elle était petite fille, elle s'imaginait qu'elle aurait une ribambelle de petit Prentiss lui courant dans les jambes. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et elle devenue agent du FBI.

Elle déposa son sac dans le salon, jeta sa veste quelque part dans la pièce sans même regarder où elle tombait et monta directement dans sa chambre. Là, elle plongea sa tête dans son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre, quelque chose de fin et léger, la température étant un peu trop élevée en ce moment. L'Été avait pointé le bout de son nez, et avec lui la chaleur, la transpiration et l'envi de se plonger dans une piscine, histoire de profiter de la saison. Mais en tant qu'agent du FBI, et qui plus est, d'une équipe aussi importante que la sienne, cette époque de l'année n'était pas propice aux vacances.

Elle dénicha enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, un simple top noir avec un petit short de la même couleur lui arrivant à peine au niveau des cuisses. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, elle était une belle femme, elle le savait et elle vivait seule, donc personne pour lui faire des remarques. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, se délestant de ses vêtements à chaque pas, les laissant tomber au sol avant de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire.

Elle se plaça devant son miroir, admirant son corps fin et musclé, mais révélant aussi ses cicatrices, résultats de ses nombreuses missions sous couvertures ou autres. Elle passa sa main sur les plus récentes, celles qu'elle avait eu lors de l'arrestation de leur tueur en série, ou bien était-ce pendant sa captivité? Elle ne le savait plus, tout était encore un peu flou dans sa tête. Mais qu'importe, elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait débarrassé la société d'un dangereux criminel et les femmes de la petite ville de… pourraient vivre en paix et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Et même si elle faisait encore des cauchemars, même si elle ne cessait de voir Tobias Combs partout où elle allait, elle avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Elle espérait juste que tout cela passerait avec le temps, qu'elle finirait par oublier, qu'elle ne garderait plus comme souvenirs que les quelques cicatrices qui venaient s'ajouter à sa collection déjà bien remplie.

Emily entra dans la cabine de douche, alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur son corps, savourant la douce chaleur qui se répandit en elle, chassant toute trace des semaines passées avec Tobias et ses amis. Elle se passa un gant sur chaque parcelles de son corps, elle frotta encore et encore et encore, mais elle les sentait toujours, elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser. Elle fini par se laisser tomber sur le sol de la douche, pleurant à chaudes larmes, s'entourant les jambes de ses bras, laissant sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle passa ainsi, mais elle s'imagina que cela dura des heures. Peut-être même était-ce le cas, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sortit tout de même de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de se plonger dans son lit, se recouvrant jusqu'au menton, laissant ses souvenirs revenir la hanter.

_Toute l'équipe du BAU venait d'arriver à Odell dans l'Illinois où ils étaient attendus pour venir en aide à la police locale. Un tueur s'en prenait aux femmes de la région, les enlevants dans la rue, au par cet parfois même chez elles. Ils avaient déjà neuf victimes et ne voulaient pas en avoir une de plus, c'est pourquoi ils avaient fait appel à la célèbre équipe de l'agent Aaron Hotchner, connue à travers le pays. Ils avaient prit le jet qui était à leur disposition et étaient vite arrivé sur place, accueillit par l'agent Daniels de la police de Odell._

_-" Agent Daniels? Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jarreau, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone," se présenta JJ._

_-" Bonjour, euh… je ne vous voyais pas aussi jeune," fit remarquer Daniels._

_-" Cela vous dérange-t-il?" lui demanda-t-elle sans s'offusquer de ses paroles._

_-" Pas du tout, du moment que vous connaissez votre travail."_

_-" Je le connais," le rassura-t-elle. " Je vous présente mes collègues, les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss et le docteur Reid," dit-elle en présentant chaque agent l'un après l'autre._

_-" Bonjour messieurs dame, euh si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel afin que vous posiez vos affaires," proposa Daniels._

_-" Je préférerais qu'on se mette au travail tout de suite," intervint Hotch, sous les regards un peu déçus de ses collègues._

_-" Comme vous voudrez."_

_Daniels monta dans une voiture avec JJ, Rossi et Morgan tandis que Hotch montait dans l'autre voiture mise à leur disposition avec Prentiss et Reid. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le commissariat ou Daniels leur indiqua le bureau mis à leur disposition afin qu'ils puissent travailler en toute tranquillité. Hotch remercia l'homme et lui et son équipe se mirent au travail, chacun trouvant une tache dans une parfaite organisation. Prentiss et Morgan se chargèrent de mettre en place le système informatique qui les relierait à Penelope Garcia, restait à Washington, Rossi et Hotch éparpillèrent les différents dossiers des victimes sur les tables qu'ils avaient mise ensemble afin d'obtenir un grand bureau et JJ et Reid préparèrent le tableau blanc sur lequel ils disposèrent les photos des victimes et divers documents. Reid commença ensuite à faire des annotations à coté de chaque victime, les noms, les dates de disparitions, les dates de découvertes, tous les points communs entre chaque femme._

_Les policiers de l'autre coté de la vitre observaient le travail de cette équipe hors du commun dont-ils avaient tant entendu parler. Ils les savaient très professionnels, bien entrainée, compétents dans leur domaine. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que chaque membre de cette équipe se complétait avec une telle perfection, comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans la tête des autres et savoir ce qu'ils attendaient exactement d'eux. Chaque agent savait ce qu'il devait faire et le faisait, ne demandant pas aux autres, et le tout dans une parfaite harmonie, une parfaite synchronisation. C'était magique à observer._

_Une fois que le bureau fut en place, Hotch demanda à contacter Garcia afin de commencer leur long et fastidieux travail de recherches. Ils avaient un tueur à attraper, il fallait qu'ils sachent ce que les victimes avaient en commun, ce qui faisaient d'elle les cibles parfaites et pas d'autres. Les photos répondaient facilement à cette première question, il suffisait de bien regarder les victimes pour savoir que l'homme, ou les hommes, aimaient les femmes brunes, de préférence avec les yeux marrons, sauf que l'une des neuf victimes, la troisième, avait les yeux vert foncé. Elles étaient si semblable les unes aux autres que cela fit un léger choc aux membres de l'équipes lorsqu'ils se placèrent en face du tableau pour commencer leur étude. Le regard de Hotch se porta même sur Prentiss qui se sentit mal à l'aise l'espace d'un instant. Mais la porte s'ouvrant les sortit de cette situation un peu tendu avec l'arrivée de Daniels._

_-" Désolé de vous déranger maintenant mais…" commença-t-il, ne sachant pas comment annoncer ça._

_-" Que se passe-t-il?" lui demanda Rossi de sa voix paternelle._

_-" Nous venons de retrouver un autre corps à la sortit de la ville," avoua-t-il._

_-" Déjà?" S'étonna Reid. " Pour les autres meurtres, il s'est écoulé au moins une semaine entre l'enlèvement et la découverte du corps. Il ne peut s'agir du même homme, ce doit être un imitateur, quoi que…"_

_-" Reid," intervint Hotch._

_-" Pardon," s'excusa le jeune homme qui reçu une main amicale de la part de JJ._

_-" La différence c'est que cette victime à été enlevée il y a plus de trois mois," continua Daniels. " Nous n'avions rien trouvé à l'époque de sa disparition et je me demande encore où elle a pu être retenue tout ce temps et surtout par qui."_

_-" Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le même homme?" interrogea Prentiss._

_-" Les blessures," répondit-il, " d'après nos collègues, les blessures sont les mêmes que pour nos victimes. Elle s'appelle Amelia Clark."_

_" Bien," coupa Hotch, " Morgan et Rossi allez avec l'inspecteur Daniels sur la scène de crime," les deux agents acquiescèrent et partirent, puis Hotch se tourna vers les autres, " Reid et JJ je eux que vous fassiez un maximum de recherches sur Amelia Clark, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur ses liens avec les autres victimes, lieux communs, amis, tout," les deux autres agents se mirent immédiatement au travail._

_L'agent en chef se tourna ensuite vers Prentiss et lui fit signe de le suivre dans une autre pièce, signe qu'il voulait lui parler en privé et elle savait exactement de quoi. Elle savait toujours lorsque Hotch s'inquiétait pour un membre de son équipe, cela se voyait à son comportement. Il était si prévisible et la jeune femme avait apprit à le connaitre après tant d'années à travailler avec lui. Elle ne le profilait pas, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais le faire entre eux, mais elle était observatrice et depuis qu'il avait été attaqué chez lui par Foyet, il était devenu plus protecteur envers ses collègues. C'est donc avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'elle le suivit et qu'elle entra dans le bureau, le précédent dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière eux, il s'approcha d'elle, prenant un air encore plus sérieux que celui qu'il avait toujours, ce qui confirma les craintes de la jeune femme._

_-" Ecoutes Prentiss," commença-t-il, " je sais que tu es un bon agent, que tu sais te défendre, mais je voudrais que tu fasses très attention à toi. On ne sait pas qui est, ou sont, le ou les tueurs et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en danger."_

_-" Hotch ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire du souci pour moi," tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme, " et comme vous l'avez dis je sais me défendre. Mais je ferais plus attention, si cela peut vous rassurer."_

_-" Ce n'est pas que pour me rassurer Prentiss, mais je pense aussi aux autres et plus particulièrement à Reid. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela à été difficile pour lui lorsque nous t'avons fait passer pour morte et je pense que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas," reprit-il, comme pour trouver un prétexte._

_-" Et vous?" lui demanda-t-elle. " Vous arriveriez à vous en remettre?"_

_Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin avec cette question, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer si familière avec son patron, mais elle voulait qu'il cesse de faire passer le bien être de ses collègues avant le sien. Elle savait qu'il n'avouerait jamais se faire du souci personnellement pour eux, mais elle voulait qu'il admette que lui aussi avait peur, que lui aussi avait des sentiments et que ses collègues avaient beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas le voir se retrancher derrière son statut de chef d'équipe, elle voulait qu'il s'ouvre un peu aux autres, qu'il laisse paraitre ses faiblesses, même si elle ne considérait pas l'inquiétude pour ses collègues comme une faiblesse._

_Elle baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment allée trop loin, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête, croisant le regard plus que sérieux de son patron, la rassurant un peu sur son insubordination._

_-" Moi non plus je ne m'en remettrais pas si je devais perdre un autre agent," avoua-t-il._

_C'était un demi aveu, mais s'en était un tout de même et cela redonna le sourire à la jeune femme. Il admettait s'inquiéter pour elle et pas seulement pour le moral de l'équipe, mais aussi pour le sien._

_-" Je ferais attention Hotch, il ne m'arrivera rien, et puis je ne serais jamais seule, comptez sur Morgan pour veiller à ça," sourit-elle._

Si elle avait su ce jour-là que sa promesse ne ferait pas le poids face à leur adversaire, si elle avait su que même le meilleur plan de son équipe avec toutes les protections nécessaires n'auraient rien pu faire pour la protéger. Mais elle ne le savait pas à cette époque et elle en avait payé le prix, un prix élevé qu'elle continuait de payer jour après jour depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle avait cru mourir, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour revenir chez elle, pouvoir se glisser de nouveau dans son propre lit, en sécurité. Elle s'y trouvait à présent, mais elle n'avait plus cette impression de sécurité, elle pensait encore qu'il allait arriver d'un coin sombre de la pièce, comme la première fois et qu'il allait l'emmener loin d'ici où personne ne pourrait jamais la retrouver, comme il le lui avait promit. Elle fini tout de même par s'endormir, revoyant dans ses cauchemars le visage de Tobias.

**- oooo -**

Emily se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormit du tout. Elle avait mal dans tous les muscles, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle décida de ne pas se lever du tout, préférant rester au lit toute la journée. De toute façon Hotch l'avait mise en congé pour une période indéterminée et elle n'avait donc pas à aller au bureau, elle pouvait donc rester chez elle à ne rien faire, alors pourquoi pas rester au lit. Elle tenta de se replonger dans le sommeil, histoire de rattraper toutes les nuits qu'elle avait en retard, mais elle n'y parvint pas plus en journée que de nuit, c'était devenue impossible. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour oublier, pour pouvoir simplement redevenir elle-même, ne plus avoir peur du moindre bruit, ne plus avoir peur du noir, ne plus avoir de tout et de rien. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à devenir, cette femme forte qui n'a peur de rien. Elle n'était plus l'agent du FBI Emily Prentiss mais simplement Emily Prentiss, la femme, celle qui avait subit l'innommable et qui ne s'en remettait pas.

Au bout de plus de deux heures à tourner et se retourner dans on lit, la jeune femme se décida à se lever, il fallait qu'elle mange un peu, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim comme ça. Elle avait survécue, elle était une battante, la seule à être ressortie vivante des mains de Tobias Combs et de ses amis et elle devait chérir la nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle et non pas la détruire, sinon il aurait gagné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gagne, elle ne voulait pas que sa vie change à cause d'un psychopathe, elle voulait redevenir celle qu'elle était avant ce drame et elle se donnerait la peine. Et avec cette nouvelle volonté, elle descendit à la cuisine pour se faire quelque chose à manger.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait couler son café dans sa tasse, un coup résonna contre la porte d'entrée et, surprise, elle en laissa tomber la tasse qui se brisa sur le sol et elle se laissa tomber derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine, refermant ses bras sur ses jambes en position de protection, comme la veille dans sa douche. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un pénétrer dans son appartement, mais la flic en elle n'était plus là, seule restait la femme apeurée et elle ne bougea pas, n'émettant aucun son et retenant presque sa respiration dans l'espoir que cela ferait partir son visiteur, qui qu'il soit. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arriere, posant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles afin de ne pas entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient de sa position.

Elle sentit une présence juste au dessus d'elle et elle serra encore plus les yeux, espérant au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, qu'elle était sauve chez elle et que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Elle pria au fond d'elle-même pour que tout ce ci ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus, mais la main qui se posa sur son épaule lui prouva le contraire et elle sursauta, hurlant de peur et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-" Laissez-moi, pitié laissez-moi," supplia-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux. " Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais ne me faite pas de mal, je ne partirais plus mais…"

-" Prentiss, calme toi, Emily je t'en pris calme toi," lui demanda la voix de Hotch.

Mais les pleurs et les suppliques de la jeune femme ne cessèrent pas, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'agissait de son patron et que ce n'était pas Tobias. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer et, lorsque Hotch tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, elle hurla de plus belle, le repoussant brusquement pour partir en courant. Elle monta l'escalier, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux appels de Hotch de la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle poussa la commode contre la porte de toutes ses forces et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Si elle avait été en possession de tout ses moyens, elle n'aurait pas choisit la salle de bain, mais elle n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Elle entendit des coups contre la porte de sa chambre, des suppliques puis elle entendit des jurons avant d'entendre la commode se déplacer sur le sol et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Les pas se rapprochèrent d'elle, lentement puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et elle sentit encore une fois une main se poser sur son épaule, ainsi qu'elle entendit la voix de Hotch tenter de la rassurer. Et cette fois elle le reconnut et elle se détendit instantanément.

-" Ça va aller Emily, calme toi," lui dit-il de nouveau.

-" Hotch? C'est vous?" Demanda la petite voix de la jeune femme.

-" C'est moi Emily, tu ne crains rien," lui assura-t-il.

Et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant encore et encore, heureuse que ce ne soit que Hotch et honteuse de son comportement. Mais l'agent ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il la serra fort contre lui, passant inlassablement une main dans ses cheveux dans des gestes apaisants. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de la rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, que des gens étaient là pour elle. Mais surtout, s'il était venu c'était pour s'excuser, pour lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin, de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme il avait promit de le faire.

Emily se calma peu à peu, ses pleurs cessèrent et elle fini par se détacher de Hotch, baissant les yeux de honte. Elle n'osait croiser son regard, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Elle avait toujours été forte, elle avait toujours été celle sur qui on pouvait se reposer, elle avait toujours su quoi faire pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide, c'était elle qui avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Mais elle n'osait pas le demander, elle avait peur de ce que penseraient ses collègues et amis. Que diraient-ils en voyant qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient connue? Que diraient-ils en la voyant prendre peur rien que par des coups donné à sa porte? Ils se moqueraient d'elle, tout simplement.

La main de Hotch sur sa joue lui fit relever les yeux et elle croisa son regard inquiet, pas moqueur mais inquiet, vraiment. Il s'inquiétait tant pour elle qu'il était venu la voir, mais pourquoi au juste? Était-ce pour savoir si elle serait de nouveau apte à faire son travail? Était-ce pour l'envoyer voir un psy pour qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant toutes ces semaines de captivité? Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle voulait juste oublier, ne plus jamais s'en souvenir. Elle avait vécu un enfer et elle ne voulait surtout pas devoir en reparler. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devrait en parler, qu'elle devrait le faire si elle voulait retrouver son poste un jour.

-" Parle-moi Emily," demanda doucement Hotch en plongeant dans les yeux de sa collègue.

-" Je…"

-" N'ai pas peur de me parler, je ne me moquerais pas de toi, je suis là pour t'aider."

" Je… je fais des cauchemars," souffla-t-elle. " Je le vois partout, je… je n'ose plus dormir et j'ai… peur du noir."

-" Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Je suis passé par là, crois moi, ça finira par passer."

-" Mais quand? Je suis fatiguée Hotch, je n'en peux plus de me méfier de tout."

Hotch la regarda un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait ce que cela faisait de se méfier du moindre bruit, de la moindre ombre. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir peur du noir, de ne plus vouloir sortir de son lit de peur de croiser de nouveau son pire cauchemar. Il était passé par tout ça, alors il voulait l'aider à surmonter tout ça, il voulait l'aider à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, la Emily qu'il connaissait. Il voulait retrouver la femme forte qu'il avait rencontré presque sept ans plus tôt dans son bureau, cette femme qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, cette femme qui lui avait fait une forte impression. Mais surtout il voulait retrouver la jeune femme qu'il avait connu au début de sa carrière, cette jeune fille insouciante qui n'avait de cesse de rendre folle sa mère. Il voulait retrouver cette femme et il allait l'aider à ça.

Emily ferma les yeux un moment, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus lente jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la prit contre lui, passa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses genoux puis la porta pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement tout en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures encore douloureuses. Il la recouvra de la couverture et s'installa à coté d'elle, refusant de la laisser seule. Il savait qu'elle allait encore faire des cauchemars et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit en sueur, mais il n'avait eu rien d'autre que la nuit et sa peur. Il ne laisserait pas Prentiss vivre la même chose que lui, il ne la laisserait pas se renfermer comme il l'avait fait.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme, laissant ses doigts glisser dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à celle qu'elle était vraiment, pas Prentiss l'agent avec qui il travaillait depuis des années mais Emily, la jeune femme qu'elle était derrière son masque. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était forte, qu'elle pouvait tout surmonter, mais il devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas une sur femme, qu'elle était avant tout une femme qui avait elle aussi ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Elle était comme tout le monde.

Hotch s'installa mieux sur le lit, se glissant lui aussi sous la couverture et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit Emily venir se serrer contre lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait besoin de lui et, malgré sa légère gêne, il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, un sourire naissant aussi sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle la première fois, elle avait été seule face à ces monstres, mais pas cette fois. Il serait là lorsqu'elle ferait un cauchemar, il serait là pour la rassurer, il serait là aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de lui. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, son téléphone sonna. Il l'avait laissé en bas dans sa veste, dans le salon et il devait aller répondre. Il essaya de sortir des bras d'Emily, mais elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui, l'empêchant de partir.

-" Ne me laissez pas," murmura la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux.

-" Je vais répondre au téléphone et je reviens," lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

-" Revenez vite."

-" C'est promis," répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Emily se retourna dans le lit, serrant contre elle l'oreiller sur lequel avait reposé la tête de Hotch quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui le fit sourire. C'était bien une femme comme les autres. Il sortit du lit et quitta la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, ne voulant pas la réveiller de nouveau. Il descendit au salon, prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et lu le nom de l'appelant: Rossi. Il décrocha, sachant parfaitement ce que voudrait son ami.

-" Hotchner," répondit-il.

-" Aaron, comment va-t-elle?" Lui demanda l'italien.

-" Aussi bien qu'une personne qui a vécu l'enfer," souffla-t-il. " Elle a eu peur lorsque je suis arrivé."

-" Et où est-elle maintenant?"

-" Elle dort. Ecoute, je voudrais que tu aille voir Strauss et que tu lui dise que je ne peux pas venir travailler pendant un certain temps."

-" Combien de temps?" S'enquit Rossi.

-" Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule, elle a besoin d'aide et je suis le seul à vraiment la comprendre. Elle a besoin de moi."

-" Et tu as besoin d'elle toi aussi," continua-t-il.

-" Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire," contra Hotch.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Strauss, toi prends soin de Prentiss. Fait en sorte qu'elle se remette bien."

-" Bon écoute Dave, je dois te laisser, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveille et se retrouve seule."

-" Vas-y, je m'occupe de tout ici."

Hotch raccrocha, mit son téléphone sur silencieux afin de ne plus être dérangé et remonta dans la chambre. Sa petite discussion avec Rossi résonnait encore à ses oreilles, il ne voyait pas ce que son ami avait voulu dire mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit des pleurs, des suppliques et il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se précipita dans la chambre, arrivant rapidement vers le lit. Emily se débattait dans ses couvertures, pleurant, suppliant de la laisser tranquille. Le cœur de Hotch se serra de la voir ainsi, il ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer, il ne supportait pas de voir autant de larme sur ce visage si beau avec un sourire. Il s'installa dans le lit avec elle, tentant de retenir ses bras qui partaient dans tout les sens, lui empoignant les deux mains et l'attirant dans ses bras.

-" Calme toi Emily, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar," lui dit-il.

-" Non… pitié, pas ça, non…" pleurait-elle.

-" Emily, ouvre les yeux."

-" Hotch, aidez moi," pleura-t-elle encore et encore, ne se réveillant pas pour autant.

-" Je suis là Emily, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve."

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Hotch et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se maudit à l'instant même pour ça, mais elle avait eu si peur, elle avait eu si mal. Elle l'avait appelé et en ouvrant les yeux il était là. Elle sentit sa main faire de longs vas et vient dans son dos pour l'apaiser et cela fini par faire effet. Elle cessa de pleurer et se recula légèrement, n'osant pas lui faire face, une fois encore.

-" Je suis désolée Hotch," souffla-t-elle, honteuse.

-" Ne t'excuse pas pour ça Emily, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar," la rassura-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je pleure trop souvent, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher."

-" C'est normal de faire des cauchemars après ce que tu a vécu, j'en faisais moi aussi. Mais ça passera et je serais là pour t'aider à les supporter."

-" Mais Hotch, votre travail?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" J'ai demandé un repos, je serais présent avec toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Mais ce qui t'aiderait le mieux serait de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait t'écouter et te conseiller."

-" Je… Je ne sais pas si…"

-" Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment tu as besoin de dormir," lui sourit-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

-" Merci Hotch."

-" Appel moi Aaron s'il te plait," lui demanda-t-il. " Nous ne sommes pas au bureau et Hotch c'est trop impersonnel."

-" Merci… Aaron," parvint-elle à dire.

-" Allez, dors maintenant, je reste prés de toi."

Emily se recoucha sous la couverture, ne quittant pas Hotch des yeux, ayant peur qu'il ne parte. Cela le fit sourire et se recoucha avec elle, lui ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle vienne se serrer contre lui, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le chemin serait long pour que la jeune femme redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours été, mais ensemble ils y arriveraient.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous aura plus et si vous voulez la suite, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, c'est encourageant et ça me permet de savoir s'il faut que je change des choses. Ca aide pour s'améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas, même juste un mot, ça fait plaisir.


	3. 3 Je suis là pour toi

Salut à tous, ou du moins à **aurélie**, seule personne à avoir commenté ma fic. Je suppose qu'elle ne plait pas beaucoup, mais j'ai l'espoir que ça changera avec le temps.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Je suis là pour toi**

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre d'Emily, Hotch se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'investir autant dans les affaires de ses collègues, de prendre autant de soin à s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Mais pour Emily c'était autre chose, elle était bien plus qu'une simple collègue et la voir dans une telle souffrance lui faisait mal. Il en était responsable, tout était de sa faute et il voulait se faire pardonner, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Emily avait tellement souffert, elle avait vécu tant de choses, seule, sans personne pour lui venir en aide et si longtemps. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir aussi bien, pour ne pas avoir perdu espoir alors que ces hommes lui faisaient toutes ces choses.

L'agent avança dans la chambre, se rapprochant lentement de la jeune femme qui dormait profondément. De la voir si détendue après cet horrible cauchemar lui faisait du bien, le rassurait. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle se remette vraiment de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il savait que malgré ça, il resterait avec elle. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Il s'en voulait encore tant de lui avoir demandé ça, de s'être une fois de plus servit d'elle comme appât. C'était quasiment toujours elle qui avait ce rôle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était belle, attirante et qu'elle savait parfaitement jouer tout les rôles.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, il l'avait trouvé magnifique, la plus belle de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir de sa vie. Il aurait bien voulu tenter quelque chose avec elle à ce moment-là, mais à cette époque il sortait déjà avec Haley et ne voulait en aucun cas la décevoir. De plus, il était ici pour travailler, avec l'ambassadeur Prentiss et il ne se voyait pas se faire surprendre par la mère avec la fille dans les bras. Et puis, plus tard lorsqu'elle était venue travailler pour lui, il l'avait trouvé encore plus belle. Mais une fois encore, il y avait Haley, sa femme et il avait en plus un fils. Il s'était toujours dit que s'il n'avait pas été en couple lors de leur première rencontre, alors il y aurait eu quelque chose entre eux. La façon dont Emily le regardait, la façon dont elle se comportait avec lui. Cette femme avait toujours été présent à ses cotés pour le soutenir sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il était donc à lui maintenant d'en faire autant.

Prenant place de l'autre coté du lit, Hotch s'installa confortablement et sourit lorsqu'Emily vint se lover contre lui. Il lui entoura la taille de son bras, la serrant contre lui, savourant sa présence avec lui. Il espérait tant qu'elle puisse un jour oublier tout ça, qu'elle puisse de nouveau être celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Il faudrait du temps, il faudrait de la patience, mais ensemble ils y arriveraient. Qu'importe le temps que cela durerait, qu'importe si elle le rejetait, il resterait avec elle.

Il se souvint alors de ce jour, celui qui avait changé leurs vies à tous, celui qui avait fait basculer leur quotidien. Tout avait pourtant été prévu, tout était réglé, comme toujours. Mais quelque chose s'était produit, une chose que personne n'avait prévue et tout avait basculé.

Tandis que ses agents étaient partit, Hotch était resté avec Emily. Quelque chose lui faisait peur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de ses collègues ressemblait aux victimes, mais pour la première fois, il avait peur. Il s'agissait d'Emily, elle était si importante pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir éloignée des scènes de crime, qu'elle devait faire son travail, comme les autres. Elle ne le voudrait jamais de toute façon alors pas besoin d'essayer. Alors pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de veiller sur elle, de ne jamais la laisser seule. Ça il pouvait le faire, elle ne verrait rien venir, du moins il l'espérait.

Pendant que les autres étaient tous occupé à ce qu'il leur avait demandé, Prentiss et lui se rendirent chez la famille de la dernière victime, Amelia Clark. Ils allaient encore devoir annoncer la perte d'un proche à une famille et ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Ces agents en avaient l'habitude, c'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient bien trop souvent à leur gout, mais c'était une part de ce travail qu'ils faisaient tous les jours. Prenant sa veste, Hotch se dirigea vers la porte suivit d'Emily. Cette petite discussion entre eux leur avait fait du bien, ils avaient évoqué des sentiments qu'ils gardaient pour eux depuis bien trop longtemps, mais sans trop en dire. Mais cela avait suffit à leur faire du bien et les rassurer.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun tentant de trouver en eux les mots pour annoncer cette terrible nouvelle à cette famille qui vivait toujours dans l'espoir de revoir Amelia. Chaque famille gardait toujours de l'espoir tant que le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et ils allaient briser cet espoir. Ce fut donc avec peine qu'ils sortirent de la voiture en arrivant chez la famille Clark. Ils virent une petite fille jouer devant la maison avec sa poupée, souriant en la faisant marcher devant elle. Emily fut attendrit par cette image et s'en voulu de sa venue. Mais elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Hotch sentit son trouble et posa une main sur son bras, la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Ça va aller?" lui demanda-t-il.

-" Je crois que oui," souffla Emily, la tête toujours basse.

-" Emily regarde moi," redemanda Hotch en tournant la tête de la jeune femme.

-" Hotch…" tenta-t-elle de se défaire.

-" Je sais que tu n'aime pas cette partie du travail, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais nous devons le faire, ils attendent depuis longtemps déjà."

-" Je sais, mais ça me fait tant de peine pour cette petite fille," avoua-t-elle en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur l'enfant. " Bon, allons-y."

Emily sourit à son patron et avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée où ils furent accueillit par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage souriant, mais on pouvait voir ce petit voile de tristesse au fond de son regard. Ce voile allait encore s'agrandir lorsqu'il apprendrait pour sa femme et les agents le savaient. L'homme les invita à entrer et Hotch et Prentiss le suivirent dans le salon. La discussion dura quelques minutes et au bout d'un moment, on pu entendre les pleurs de l'homme face à la mauvaise nouvelle.

**- oooo -**

De retour au bureau, Emily s'enferma dans les toilettes des dames. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, le souvenir de cet homme pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, de cette petite fille si souriante qui avait perdue son si beau sourire en apprenant la mort de sa mère, celle qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Cela avait été bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre, mais c'était son travail et elle le savait. Parfois elle se disait que ce travail n'était pas fait pour elle, que de voir tout ces morts, tout ces gens triste, toutes ces larmes. Elle avait bien du mal à supporter tout ça et son humeur s'en ressentait parfois, comme aujourd'hui. Les autres étaient en train de faire le profil du tueur avec la police locale, et personne ne lui avait posé de questions lorsqu'elle s'était absentée. Ils la comprenaient tous et personne ne la jugeait.

Un petit coup à la porte la sortie de ses larmes et le visage de JJ apparut derrière la porte. La jeune femme entra et vint tout de suite prendre Emily dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Hotch se tenait un peu plus loin, inquiet pour elle, ne supportant pas de voir les larmes sur son si beau visage. Il n'osa pas approcher plus, mais il était assez prés pour entendre parler les deux femmes. Cela lui fit encore plus mal car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, une chose qu'elle seule pouvait faire, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il attendit que JJ reparte avant d'aller voir sa collègue. Les autres étaient déjà repartit à l'hôtel, il ne restait plus qu'eux à présent. JJ partit à son tour et Hotch rejoignit Emily. Elle tenta de cacher ses larmes, mais il les vit tout de même et la prit à son tour dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, mais elle répondit à son étreinte, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

-" J'ai quelque chose à te dire Emily," commença-t-il, " je te jure que je ne le voulais pas, mais tu es la seule qui correspond au profil des victimes et nous devons l'attraper avant qu'il ne tu encore."

-" Je sais Hotch, il faut le faire et je le ferais."

-" Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons tous avec toi, tu ne seras pas seule."

-" Je sais ça aussi Hotch et j'ai confiance en vous," avoua-t-elle. " Je sais que vous serez là, que les autres seront là et que je ne crains rien. Ce ne sera pas la premier fois que je fais ça."

-" Bien, rentrons à l'hôtel."

Hotch se réveilla en sentant Emily gesticuler à coté de lui, murmurant des mots, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, il tenta de la réveiller, de la faire sortir de ce cauchemar qu'il savait horrible. Il s'en voulait de ce choix qu'il avait fait, de ce choix qu'il avait imposé à Emily. A présent c'était elle qui en payait le prix et jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Lentement, avec des gestes tendres, il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, lui soufflant des mots réconfortants, mais rien n'y fit. Bien au contraire, elle s'agita encore plus, gémissant plus fort, tremblant encore plus. Hotch ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment la calmer, et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus en l'entendant l'appeler dans son sommeil, le suppliant de venir la chercher, de la sauver. Sa tête tournait et retournait dans tout les sens, elle agitait les bras et les jambes, le frappant sans le vouloir, mais il encaissait tout les coups en silence, il le faisait pour elle.

-" Emily ouvre les yeux," lui demanda-t-il encore. " Je t'en pris ouvre les yeux, fais le pour moi."

-" Hotch, où êtes vous?" Pleura Emily, " J'ai besoin de vous Hotch… Aaron…"

-" Emily je suis là," pleura-t-il à son tour, " ouvre les yeux Emily."

-"** AARON**!" hurla-t-elle en se redressant vivement dans le lit.

Emily ouvrit les yeux, affolée, tentant de se défaire des bras de l'agent qui la tenait encore par les poignets pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle le reconnu et se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, comme elle l'avait fait la veille de son enlèvement. Elle pleura, encore et encore, son cauchemar encore bien présent dans sa tête avant de finir par se calmer. Mais elle resta dans ses bras, elle y était si bien, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. La main qui passait dans son dos lui donnait des frissons, lui rappelant parfois les mains de ces hommes sur elle. Mais elle se rappelait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Hotch, de l'homme pour qui battait son cœur, celui qui l'avait retrouvé, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et, voyant les larmes sur ses joues, elle y passa la main, les chassant tendrement. Elle lui caressa la joue avec amour, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douceur de sa peau. Elle profitait de lui, elle le savait, elle profitait de sa bonté, de sa gentillesse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Elle sentit la main qui se trouvait dans son dos remonter vers son cou et elle frissonna. La main s'arrêta aussitôt et elle ouvrit les yeux, se sentant coupable de le faire souffrir.

-" Je suis désolée Aaron… tellement désolée."

-" Non Emily, c'est moi qui le suis. Je m'en veux de t'avoir envoyé là-bas, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, de ne pas avoir su te protéger."

-" Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'avez ramené chez moi."

-" Peut-être oui, mais tu as vécu… ils t'ont…"

-" Je finirais par l'oublier, vous l'avez dis vous-même."

-" Mais ça ne changera pas ce qui t'ai arrivé. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, jamais je pourrais me le pardonner."

-" Aaron…"

-" Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?"

-" Non."

Le visage de Hotch se durcit à ces mots. Il s'en doutait un peu, s'il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner pour ça, alors comment le pourrait-elle? C'était trop difficile pour elle et il la comprenait, bien que ça lui fasse mal. Il tenta de s'éloigner d'elle, mais Emily resserra son étreinte, l'obligeant ainsi à rester avec elle.

" Vous n'avez pas compris Aaron, je ne peux pas vous pardonner car il n'y a rien à pardonner. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il profiterait du soir, qu'il viendrait directement dans ma chambre. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ses actions. Mais vous avez été là dans la forêt, alors que je croyais que j'allais mourir, vous m'avez prise dans vos bras et j'ai su que j'allais vivre, grâce à vous."

Il ne savait que dire, il ne savait que faire. Emily venait de lui assurer ne pas lui en vouloir, qu'au contraire il lui avait sauvé la vie. Peut-être oui, mais combien de temps lui avait-il fallut pour ça, combien de temps avait-elle souffert en l'attendant? Qu'avait-elle enduré exactement pendant tout ce temps? Il en avait déjà une idée, rien que de lire les rapports d'autopsies des autres victimes lui laissait savoir ce qu'elle avait subit et c'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il n'avait pas su être là au bon moment et, même si elle était de retour à présent, elle en resterait à jamais traumatisée. Il avait été trop loin cette fois, beaucoup trop loin et il commençait à se demander s'il pourrait encore faire ce travail après ça.

Il se dégagea quand même des bras d'Emily et se leva du lit, faisant les cents pas devant le regard troublé et triste de la jeune femme. Mais loin de vouloir la rejeter, il voulait surtout réfléchir à tout ça. Seulement Emily interpréta mal ses intentions et se leva à son tour, partant se refugier dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé derrière elle. Hotch l'entendit pleurer à travers la porte et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour sa réaction un peu vive. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire encore plus de peine, il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle, qu'il s'explique.

Hotch tapa à la porte, suppliant Emily de lui ouvrir, mais elle resta silencieuse à ses demandes et il pouvait l'entendre pleurer un peu plus. Il tapa ainsi plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint rien de plus. Il décida donc de lui laisser du temps un peu seule et descendit au salon. Il avait lui aussi besoin de se changer les idées et il avait besoin d'un verre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de fouiller dans les placards de sa collègue, mais il devait se calmer, alors tant pis.

**- oooo -**

Dans la salle de bain, Emily avait cessé de pleurer et se tenait à présent debout face au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Elle s'en voulait, oh oui elle s'en voulait. Si elle avait été plus professionnelle alors tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Si elle avait su garder pour elle ses sentiments, si elle n'avait pas été aussi distraite, alors elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée et aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas honte d'elle-même. Rien n'effacerait ce qu'elle avait subit, rien n'effacerait cette sensation de mains sur elle, le souffle de cet homme dans son cou, sur son visage, ses mains lui caressant le corps, lui retirant ses vêtements alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Soudain, dans le miroir, apparut le visage de cet homme, de celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il était là, derrière elle, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre lui caressant la joue. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se presser contre le sien, son pied lui écartant les jambes et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était pétrifiée. La peur reprit le dessus sur elle, la peur et la honte.

-" Tu es à moi Emily," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Non," souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau.

-" Tu sera toujours à moi."

-" Non… vous n'êtes pas là, vous n'êtes pas là," pleura-t-elle.

Mais elle se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était un simple rêve, encore. Elle frappa violemment le miroir qui se brisa sur le coup, répandant des morceaux de verre partout dans le lavabo et sur le sol. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol, tremblant comme une feuille et ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Hotch entra dans la pièce.

Il se jeta au sol et se pencha vers elle, remarquant alors le sang qui coulait de son bras et des morceaux de verres encore incrustés dans sa peau. Elle se balançait d'avant en arriere, murmurant sans cesse 'vous n'êtes pas là', encore et encore. Elle n'était plus ici, elle n'était plus chez elle mais coincée dans son esprit, coincée dans son cauchemar.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide, seul il n'y arriverait pas.

Hotch attrapa une serviette qu'il plaça autour du bras d'Emily pour arrêter le sang et la porta jusqu'au lit, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Il l'installa sous les couvertures et s'apprêtait à partir chercher son téléphone pour appeler Rossi lorsque la main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne.

-" Aaron, je suis désolée, mais je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas," le supplia-t-elle.

-" Je ne pars nulle part," lui répondit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-" Je ne veux pas… aller à l'hôpital. S'il vous plait, revenez prés de moi."

Bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel, son cœur lui criait de rester avec elle et de ne pas la laisser partir, de ne pas la faire enfermer. Il savait que c'était le mieux pour elle, qu'il ne pourrait rien pour vraiment l'aider à se sortir de là, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ce serait comme l'abandonner une seconde fois, il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça de nouveau.

-" Je ne te laisse pas Emily," murmura-t-il en reprenant sa place dans le lit, " je ne te laisserais plus jamais."

Il attendit un moment qu'elle s'installe contre lui, il savait qu'elle le ferait, elle avait trop besoin de lui, de sa présence pour se sentir bien. Il reprit ensuite la parole.

" Je ne voulais pas te fuir, ni te faire de la peine. Je m'en voulais et j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je te rejetait car ce n'était pas le cas."

Il sentit Emily se raidir contre lui alors que sa main avait involontairement glissé sur la peau mise à nue par son T-shirt. Il la retira rapidement, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise et posa ses yeux sur son visage. Elle avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Il mourrait d'envi de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait pour elle. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait attendre qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle oublis un peu les derniers événements.

Emily s'en voulait encore, un sentiment qu'elle avait bien trop souvent en ce moment. Elle se reprochait de ne pouvoir offrir à Hotch ce qu'il voulait, car elle le savait, il avait envi d'elle. Et il n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'elle aussi ait envi de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, pas alors qu'elle se détestait encore tant. Il fallait qu'elle passe au dessus de tout ça avant, qu'elle réapprenne à aimer son corps avant de laisser quelqu'un l'aimer. Elle voulait laisser du temps à ses cicatrices pour qu'elles disparaissent assez. Elle voulait être de nouveau elle-même avant de pouvoir se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme, dans les bras de Hotch.

Mais pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le voulait au moins autant que lui, elle se redressa un peu, se plaçant à hauteur de son visage, et se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Ce fut plus léger qu'une caresse, plus furtif que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon, mais cela suffit à l'agent pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir aimé. Que ce soit pour Hotch comme pour Emily. Ce simple effleurement de lèvres leurs laissait savoir que tout ne serait pas toujours aussi noir, qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils auraient eux aussi la chance de vivre quelque chose. Mais il leur fallait de la patience et ils la trouveraient l'un avec l'autre.

Finalement, les deux agents s'endormir l'un contre l'autre et le reste de la nuit se passa sans cauchemars, sans peur, sans cris. Emily se serra tant à Hotch qu'au réveil, ce dernier se trouvait sous la brunette qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse et dont les bras l'encerclaient amoureusement. De son coté il n'était pas en reste. Il avait une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, de nouveau sous son T-shirt, et la seconde sur sa cuisse. A les voir ainsi, on aurait dit un couple heureux, mais si on regardait mieux, on pouvait encore voir les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa main encore enveloppée dans la serviette.

Hotch hésita à se lever, mais il avait une grande envi d'aller aux toilettes et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, il l'avait déjà fait toute la nuit. Curieux comme ce genre d'envi arrivaient toujours au plus mauvais moment. Mais tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour la sublime femme dans ses bras, il devait vraiment se lever. Alors doucement, avec des gestes lents et calculés, il se dégagea des bras d'Emily et alla à la salle de bain. Il n'y resta pas très longtemps, juste le temps de se satisfaire, puis il en ressortit pour découvrir la jeune femme tranquillement installée à la place qu'il occupait avant de se lever. Il sourit, attendrit et décida qu'il était temps de préparer le petit déjeuner. Emily avait besoin de manger, et lui aussi. Ensuite, il devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour son bras, et il devrait également trouver un médecin pour l'aider psychologiquement, elle en avait besoin et il ne fallait pas attendre.

Il s'activait donc ainsi en pensant à la jeune femme lorsque l'objet de ses rêves arriva dans la cuisine et se pencha prés de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il sursauta légèrement, ce qui la fit sourire, puis il reprit son travail, avec l'aide de sa collègue cette fois. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au comptoir de la cuisine.

-" Emily je dois te parler," commença Hotch.

-" Je vous écoute."

-" Voilà, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien que je t'emmène chez le médecin qui s'est occupe de moi après Foyet," expliqua-t-il. " C'est un bon médecin et je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien."

-" Vous… vous ne voulez plus m'aider c'est ça?" Souffla Emily en baissant la tête.

-" Quoi? Mais bien sur que si," affirma l'agent, " je veux juste demander de l'aide extérieur, ça ne peut que te faire du bien et t'aidera bien plus vite que moi seul."

Hotch se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas et garda le silence. Elle se sentait si stupide de lui avoir demandé de l'aider, si stupide de ne pas être capable d'agir normalement, d'avoir peur de tout, de pleurer sans cesse. Elle n'était plus elle-même et elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était devenue. Et suite à la proposition de Hotch, il devait lui aussi avoir du mal à la supporter, alors il faisait appel à une autre personne. Elle aurait du s'en douter, elle allait une nouvelle fois se retrouver seule. Pourtant, la main qui passa autour de sa taille et celle qui se posa sous son menton, avec une telle douceur, lui firent changer d'avis. Hotch l'obligea à lui faire face, avec toute la douceur qu'elle lui soupçonnait sans jamais l'avoir vu. Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser ses lèvres sur …. Son front. Emily ne laissa pourtant rien paraitre de sa déception et bien au contraire, elle se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

-" Je t'ai dis que je ne te laisserais pas Emily, je veux juste que tu vois un professionnel, il pourra t'aider mieux que moi et je viendrais avec toi si tu veux."

-" Vous feriez ça? Pour moi? Pourquoi Aaron?"

La question de la jeune femme laissa l'agent au dépourvu, sans voix, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire la vraie raison de sa présence. Il le voulait, oh ça oui il le voulait, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la vulnérabilité de son amie, il voulait attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau elle-même. Alors, avec toute la peine du monde, il trouva d'autres mots, des mots qui sonnèrent faux à sa bouche et qui firent un peu mal à Emily, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher, mais elle n'en dit rien.

-" Parce que tu es mon amie Emily et que les amis sont là pour ça."

Il se traita d'idiot et de lâche au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Oui Emily était son amie, depuis de très longues années maintenant, mais au fil du temps, elle était devenue plus pour lui, elle était devenue indispensable à sa vie. Mais était-elle prête à l'entendre? Ce n'était pas certain et il ne voulait pas la brusquer dans quoi que ce soit. Mais il finirait par lui dire, il ne pourrait pas garder ça pour lui éternellement, il en souffrirait trop. Il décida donc de changer de conversation avant de céder à son envi de lui dire la vérité et de l'embrasser.

-" Il va aussi falloir aller faire quelques courses, tu n'as pas grand-chose à manger ici."

-" Je sais," répondit-elle en se dégageant de Hotch et en reprenant son petit déjeuner.

La journée allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Prochain poste aussitôt que j'aurais 5 commentaires, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


	4. Promesses

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour cette suite, j'ai mis deux semaines à l'écrire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ceux qui ont cru que je faisais du chantage aux lecteurs à propos des commentaires. Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que comme je n'en avais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir si vous aimiez ma fic ou non. Il me faut beaucoup de temps pour écrire un chapitre et donc il est important pour moi de savoir si vous aimez, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup que je passe autant de temps à écrire.

Merci donc **sassie**, **Poseidon Grec**, **Leslouille** et **Katshua-chan** d'avoir prit le temps de me donner vos avis.

Je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre, alors il y aura encore de l'attente, mais je vais faire au plus vite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Promesses**

* * *

Hotch était partit depuis presqu'une heure maintenant et Emily commençait à se sentir seule. Elle vivait seule depuis bien longtemps déjà, même étant petite lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses parents. Sa mère n'était presque toujours absente, le travail, toujours le travail. Son père était un peu plus présent pour elle, mais pas assez. Elle avait pour ainsi dire grandit seule avec les diverses nourrisses qui s'étaient succédés selon les mutations de sa mère. Et lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison, elle avait fait de même, vivre seule sans jamais compter sur personne. Elle avait choisit un travail difficile qui n'était pas des plus facile pour fonder une famille, mais elle s'était faite à l'idée.

Mais avec ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement, elle avait sentit cette solitude lui peser, elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, de se sentir aimée et protégée. Et Hotch était arrivé alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il avait prit soin d'elle comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un collègue de travail et peut-être aussi un ami. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle se mentait, car au fond d'elle des sentiments étaient nés pour cet homme. Elle avait eu peur au début de ses sentiments pour lui, ils n'étaient pas appropriés car Hotch était son supérieur, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Mais les sentiments étaient quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait contrôler, ils étaient là, tout simplement.

Ce matin, Hotch était partit lui acheter de quoi manger, encore une fois il s'occupait d'elle sans rien lui demander en retour. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement, car les hommes qui avaient partagés sa vie par le passé avaient toujours attendu quelque chose de sa part et pas toujours quelque chose qu'elle était prête à leur donner. Elle savait que Hotch était différent, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi, même si ça lui faisait mal d'imaginer le pire pour cet homme. C'était ainsi depuis toujours et il lui faudrait du temps avant de voir les choses différemment.

Emily monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle ne pouvait pas non plus en pyjama toute la journée, il fallait qu'elle se lave et qu'elle s'habille. Hotch n'était pas gêné de la voir ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer malpolie envers lui, il méritait un peu plus de respect après tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Il avait été là toute la nuit à la consoler, la serrer dans ses bras, lui sécher ses larmes, puis ce matin en lui préparant un bon petit déjeuner et à présent il lui achetait de quoi manger. Elle pouvait au moins s'habiller convenablement, et puis elle se sentirait plus à l'aise face à lui dans des vêtements convenables.

Elle passa donc à la douche, prenant son temps sous l'eau chaude qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche et qu'elle vit son corps, ses blessures, ses cicatrices, elle ne le supporta pas. Elle ne supporterait plus jamais son corps, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder ainsi dans un miroir, voir toutes ces marques sans penser à qui les avait faites. Elle ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie au dessus du lavabo et y trouva une boite de somnifères. Elle ne prit deux qu'elle avala avec de l'eau et retourna dans sa chambre s'allonger un peu. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait se reposer encore un peu avant le retour de son collègue, que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre assez pour ça. Elle se releva donc et retourna dans la salle de bain prendre d'autres somnifères, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne l'aiderait pas, elle en avait besoin. Et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit profondément.

**- oooo -**

Hotch gara la voiture en bas de l'immeuble de sa collègue, en sortit et prit tout les sacs qui se trouvaient dans le coffre. Il avait acheté de quoi manger pour au moins un mois, mais au moins Emily aurait ce qu'il faut, même après son dépars. Emily. Plus il pensait à elle et plus il sentait battre son cœur, plus il avait envi de la voir, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était tout pour lui, elle était, avec Jack, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça, il s'en voulait qu'elle ait encore du payer pour ses erreurs de jugements, mais c'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule chose encore en son pouvoir était de l'aider à surmonter tout ça, à aller de l'avant et il le ferait.

L'agent prit l'ascenseur qui le monta à l'étage de sa collègue puis inséra la clé dans la serrure avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il déposa ses sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'étonna de ne pas voir Emily arriver, peut-etre ne l'avait-elle pas entendu entrer, mais ce serait étonnant, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter.

-" Emily?" Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, " je suis rentré."

Rien, pas un bruit, pas un mot et cela l'inquiéta. Il monta donc à l'étage, peut-être que la jeune femme était simplement en train de se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle avait eu une nuit difficile, alors c'était fort possible. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et découvrit sa collègue étendue sur le lit, dormant à poings fermés. Il fut si attendrit par cette image d'Emily qu'il ne voulu pas la réveiller. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il remarqua de la lumière dans la salle de bain et s'y dirigea pour l'éteindre lorsqu'il vit la boite de somnifère sur le bord du lavabo. Il la prit dans les mains et constata qu'elle était presque vide. Il ne savait pas exactement combien il y avait de comprimés avant, mais il sentit son cœur battre la chamade en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle dormait trop bien, ce qui finalement n'était pas normal car elle faisait toujours des cauchemars.

Hotch lâcha alors la boite pour se précipiter vers le lit où il se jeta presque pour réveiller Emily. Il la secoua plusieurs fois, priant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais rien à faire. Elle avait du prendre trop de somnifères et à présent elle ne se réveillait plus. Il la laissa donc et prit son portable pour appeler une ambulance, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois, il ne le supporterait pas cette fois. Il retourna ensuite auprès de la jeune femme, la serrant dans ses bras.

-" Ça va aller Emily, tu vas t'en sortir tu m'entends," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, " ça va aller. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Emily, jamais."

Les secouristes arrivèrent rapidement et s'activèrent autour de la jeune femme. Ils prirent son pouls, sa tension et lui placèrent une perfusion. L'un des hommes s'approcha de Hotch qui était resté en retrait afin de ne pas gêner leur travail.

-" Monsieur, savez-vous ce que votre amie à prit comme médicaments?" demanda-t-il.

-" Elle a prit des somnifères," répondit l'agent, " mais je ne sais pas combien, j'ai juste trouvé la boite. Je ne sais pas combien il y en avait avant."

-" Merci, je pense que ça va aller," tenta-t-il de le rassurer. " Nous allons la conduire à l'hôpital."

Les secouristes placèrent Emily sur une civière et sortirent de l'appartement, Hotch sur les talons. Dans le couloir, presque tout les voisins étaient sortit voir ce qu'il se passait, curiosité mal placé et morbide. Mais pour Hotch, rien d'autre n'avait son attention que la jeune femme devant lui, celle pour qui il ferait tout, donnerait tout. Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble et les secouristes placèrent la jeune femme dans l'ambulance. L'un d'eux se mit au volant tandis que l'autre restait à l'arriere, mais avant de fermer la porte, il proposa à l'agent de monter avec lui, ce qu'il accepta vivement. Il pria pour qu'elle s'en sorte, pour qu'elle se remette vite.

**- oooo -**

Hotch faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, toujours inquiet pour Emily. Depuis son arrivé, trente minutes plus tôt, il n'avait toujours eu aucunes nouvelles et il avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard pour la sauver cette fois. Il avait tout de même appelé Rossi pour le tenir au courant de la situation et son collègue lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait aussi vite que possible. Aaron ne pensa même pas à lui dire de prévenir les autres, il savait qu'il le ferait de lui-même, tout le monde se faisait du souci pour Emily depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant dans ses pas et il se retourna pour voir Rossi, aussi inquiet que lui.

-" Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Dave.

-" Je n'en sais toujours rien, personne n'ai venu me voir," lui répondit-il.

-" Que s'est-il vraiment passé?"

-" Elle a prit des somnifères, je pense qu'elle voulait seulement dormir, elle n'a pas cessé de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit," expliqua Hotch, " elle n'a dormit que quelques heures et elle était encore bien fatiguée ce matin au petit déjeuner."

-" Et tu étais où quand c'est arrivé?"

-" J'étais allé acheter de quoi manger, elle n'avait plus rien de mangeable chez elle."

-" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Aaron," lui souffla Rossi en posant sa main sur son épaule, tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

-" Mais je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule, elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait confiance en moi."

-" Et elle a toujours confiance en toi, mais pour le moment il faut que tu cesse de culpabiliser et penser à elle. Emily aura encore plus besoin de toi à son réveil."

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence et s'installèrent sur des chaises en attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe, ce qui ne tarda pas. Morgan, Reid et Garcia arrivèrent en même temps et la jeune informaticienne se précipita vers Hotch pour avoir des nouvelles. Comme toujours, elle était celle qui paraissait la plus affectée, mais à la différence des autres qui gardaient tout au fond d'eux-mêmes, Garcia extériorisait toute ses émotions et en particulier lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Mais ces derniers temps elle n'avait que de la tristesse à exprimer, sauf la fois où ils avaient retrouvé Emily. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait était vraiment heureuse.

La jeune femme s'arrêta juste devant Hotch, elle n'osait même pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, cette question que tout le monde se posait sans oser le faire vraiment. Mais c'était inutile, l'agent savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait savoir, ce que tous voulaient savoir, mais il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre étant donné qu'il ne savait rien encore. Il vit JJ arriver et s'arrêter derrière Reid, lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir, ce que le jeune homme apprécia car il posa sa main par-dessus celle de sa collègue. Il devait au moins leur dire quelque chose, le peu qu'il savait en attendant que le médecin d'Emily arrive. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps car il arriva justement au moment où il se levait. Toute l'équipe se tourna donc vers lui en attente de nouvelles.

-" Vous êtes ici pour Emily Prentiss?" demanda-t-il.

-" Nous sommes là pour elle, comment va-t-elle docteur?" S'enquit Aaron, l'inquiétude dans la voix et le regard.

-" Et bien elle a avalé trop de somnifères, nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac et elle devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures," expliqua le médecin.

-" Donc elle va bien?" Voulu se rassurer Garcia.

-" Elle va bien," confirma le médecin en souriant.

Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement, Emily allait bien, rien de bien grave. Mais ils avaient quand même tous eut une belle frayeur, une trop grande frayeur. Hotch voulait tout de même voir la jeune femme, il croyait ce que disait le médecin, mais il voulait s'assurer de lui-même qu'elle allait bien. L'homme ne se sentirait vraiment rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait voir la jeune femme de ses yeux, il en avait besoin. Le médecin sembla le comprendre, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de cas, il lui fit donc signe de le suivre dans le couloir, ce que Hotch fit sans un mot. Les autres reprirent place et attendirent que leur patron revienne avec plus de nouvelles. Ils savaient tous qu'il était devenu proche d'Emily ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle était de retours parmi eux. Ils savaient tous pour la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en rapport avec son enlèvement et ils comprenaient tous son besoin de prendre soin d'elle à présent, de l'aider de son mieux, de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale.

Lorsque l'équipe avait retrouvé Emily dans les bois, lorsqu'ils l'avaient conduite à l'hôpital, c'était son nom à lui qu'elle avait appelé pendant tout le trajet, son nom qu'elle pleurait inlassablement durant plusieurs jours après ça. Aucun surprise là dedans, Emily et Hotch se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que l'arrivé de la jeune femme dans l'équipe. Ils avaient un lien spécial que personne n'avait comprit jusqu'à présent et qu'ils ne comprendraient peut-être jamais. Mais maintenant, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et tous les membres de l'équipe pouvaient le comprendre.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant une porte close dont une petite vitre pouvait laisser voir la femme dormant dans la chambre de l'autre coté. Hotch se pencha pour la voir avant de se tourner vers le médecin, attendant ses dernières recommandations.

-" Votre amie va avoir besoin de vous," commença-t-il, " elle a vraiment eu peur en se réveillant et ne cessait de vous appeler. Elle croyait avoir fait une grosse bêtise et il m'a fallu lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, mais vous allez devoir recommencer, elle ne semble pas me faire confiance."

-" Elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance," expliqua Hotch. " Il lui faut du temps pour ça, mais je vais lui faire comprendre, ne vous faites pas de soucis."

-" Bien, je vais donc vous laisser avec elle, mais ne la fatiguez pas trop."

-" Je ne resterais pas longtemps," rassura l'agent, " je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu dernièrement."

Le médecin opina de la tête avant de faire demi tour et de le laisser seul. Hotch se retrouva donc devant la porte de la chambre de sa collègue, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il parviendrait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais depuis son enlèvement, Emily n'était plus la même, elle avait tendance à se sous estimer, à ne plus avoir confiance en elle-même. Alors comment arriverait-il à lui faire admettre? Ce ne serait pas facile, il allait devoir user de ses charmes sur elle, en espérant que ça marcherait.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte, avança dans la chambre et remarqua la jeune femme assise dans son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence, ni ne l'entendit, mais lui pouvait entendre ses sanglots, ainsi que voir ses épaules trembler. Elle pleurait, encore. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas, il savait qu'elle se détestait pour ça, mais il savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Hotch fit un pas vers la jeune femme, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à se retrouver à coté du lit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle ne sursauta pas, elle ne se retourna même pas, préférant éviter son regard et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il devait lui parler maintenant avant que ce ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne fasse réellement une bêtise. Il savait que c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver, il la connaissait bien, mais surtout il connaissait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce genre de cas, avec les victimes d'enlèvements qui s'en sortaient. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque, il voulait la protéger d'elle-même. Il fit donc un pas de plus vers elle, laissant sa main sur son épaule et s'assis à coté d'elle. Il posa sa seconde main sur sa joue et la força à tourner la tête vers lui, ce qu'elle fini par faire, laissant ainsi voir un visage baigné de larmes. Hotch ne résista pas plus longtemps et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait, y cachant son visage, laissant ses pleurs s'estomper peu à peu.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, des minutes durant lesquelles ni Hotch ni Emily ne dirent un seul mot. La jeune femme, une fois calmée, n'osa pas relever la tête de peur d'affronter le regard de son supérieur. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer par le passé, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir pour autant. Ce n'était pas d'avoir pleuré qui lui faisait honte, mais plutôt d'avoir prit tant de somnifères que cela l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Voilà de quoi elle avait honte, voilà ce qui lui faisait peur, le jugement. Elle connaissait Hotch, elle savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi, mais depuis son enlèvement, tout ce qu'elle savait été remit en doute, par elle-même sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Finalement, ce fut Hotch qui s'en chargea.

-" Emily, regarde-moi," lui souffla-t-il tendrement en passant une main dans son dos.

-" Non," murmura-t-elle, " je ne veux pas."

-" Pourquoi?" S'enquit-il.

-" J'ai honte," le ton bas et triste de la jeune femme confirma ce qu'il craignait.

-" Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte Emily, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui."

-" Mais c'est à moi que c'est arrivé et pas à n'importe qui."

-" Et ça n'arrivera plus, alors maintenant je veux que tu te calme."

-" Comment le savez-vous?"

-" Parce que je ne laisserais plus jamais une chose pareille t'arriver Emily, jamais."

-" Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être là pour me surveiller Aaron."

-" Mais nous avons des amis qui se feront une joie de te tenir compagnie lorsque je devrais te laisser."

La jeune femme garda le silence un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'idée que ses collègues et amis puisse la voir dans cet état, qu'il puisse être témoin de sa descente aux enfers, ne la réjouissait pas beaucoup. Mais avait-elle le choix? Certainement pas, Hotch ne le lui laisserait pas et elle sentit qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête. Ce qui se confirma quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Reid timidement. Il referma derrière lui puis leur fit de nouveau face, baissant un peu la tête et se tortillant les doigts, signe de nervosité. Emily sourit en le voyant et lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit, mais d'un pas hésitant, avant de s'arrêter juste à coté du lit.

-" Alors comme ça c'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi," lui dit la jeune femme.

-" Euh… je…" bégaya le pauvre Reid.

-" Oui, c'est lui," Hotch vint tout de même à son secours. " Mais il ne sera pas ta baby-sitter, juste un ami qui te tiendra compagnie quand je serais absent," précisa-t-il.

-" Oui, je ne serais pas là souvent, juste de temps en temps quand tu auras besoin de moi. Et puis je pourrais te parler de pleins de choses."

-" C'est bien ce que je crains," gémit faussement la brunette.

Les trois agents partirent à rire à la remarque, Emily gardait au moins son sens de l'humour. Ils savaient tous que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être faciles, mais au moins, si Emily prenait les choses ainsi, ce ne serait pas aussi difficile que l'avait prévu Hotch. Le chef d'équipe savait que ses deux collègues s'entendaient bien, qu'ils étaient un peu comme un frère et une sœur et qu'en cas de problème, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'est justement ce qui le réconfortait, de savoir que la jeune femme ne serait jamais seule, qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Reid décida de partir et de laisser son chef et sa collègue un peu seuls, il se sentait un peu de trop, comme si les deux avaient besoin de se parler et qu'ils n'osaient pas le renvoyer. Il partit de lui-même, n'oubliant pas pour autant d'embrasser sa collègue sur la joue et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il était rassuré sur le sort d'Emily, elle allait bien, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux et il pouvait ainsi aller rassurer ses autres collègues. Il savait que le reste de l'équipe devait certainement encore attendre dans la salle d'attente et qu'ils ne partiraient qu'après avoir eu des nouvelles, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il les rejoignit rapidement et Garcia lui sauta presque dessus, l'attrapant par les épaules et le secouant presque pour qu'il parle.

-" Calme toi Garcia, Emily va bien," parvint à dire Reid.

-" Bien comment?" demanda-t-elle, encore peu certaine.

-" Vraiment bien," rajouta-t-il, " elle est juste un peu fatiguée et va rester ici encor quelques jours je pense. Mais à mon avis elle sortira avant, vous la connaissez."

-" Oh que oui, c'est bien elle ça," sourit Morgan. " Mais psychologiquement, comment va-t-elle?"

-" Et bien, je sens qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir agit si vite sans vraiment faire attention. Vous savez, Emily fait toujours attention a tout, elle est forte et indépendante et maintenant elle doit se résigner à l'idée de ne jamais être seule. Je ne sais pas si elle va supporter de me voir presque tous les jours avec elle, moi ou Hotch. J'ai peur que ce soit trop pour elle."

-" Ça va bien aller pour elle Reid," tenta de le rassurer Morgan en posant une main sur son épaule, " Emily sait que c'est pour son bien que vous faite ça, elle ne vous en voudra pas, au contraire."

-" Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le soutien de quelqu'un comme ça, sauf ma mère, mais là encore c'est différent."

-" Cesse donc de t'inquiéter Spencer," la douce voix de JJ sembla calmer aussitôt le jeune homme. " Emily a confiance en toi, elle a confiance en Hotch, elle sait que vous faite ça pour son bien et la seule chose qu'elle attend de toi, c'est d'être toi-même. Elle a juste besoin d'une personne avec qui parler et aussi bien Hotch que toi avez vécu une expérience similaire à la sienne."

-" Donc tu n'as aucun souci à te faire," termina Rossi.

-" D'accord," souffla Reid, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

**- oooo -**

Emily avait été heureuse de voir Reid, de pouvoir lui parler et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se doutait que pour lui, toute cette histoire devait être difficile à vivre, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu au cours de l'année passée. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, à qui que se soit et elle n'aimait pas qu'il garde tout pour lui. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup parlé à JJ lors de son absence, trop triste de sa 'mort'. Il lui en avait voulu après son retour, aussi bien à elle qu'à JJ, mais ça avait fini par lui passer et à présent tout allait mieux entre eux. Sauf que les choses avaient de nouveau changés après son enlèvement. Elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir souffert, tous ses collègues en avaient souffert et peut-être même que pour Reid ça avait été encore plus difficile. Elle savait déjà que Hotch avait beaucoup souffert, ils en avaient quelque peu parlé, elle savait qu'il culpabilisait beaucoup pour ça, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé avec le jeune homme et ce serait l'occasion.

La main de Hotch se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il se réinstallait sur le bord du lit avec elle. Emily s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu de place, se sentant toujours un peu mal à l'aise d'agir ainsi avec lui. Il était son patron, elle n'était pas sensée faire ça avec lui, mais depuis ces derniers jours, s'il n'était pas là, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Alors, lorsqu'il venait vers elle, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas de le repousser. Ce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, c'était pourquoi il faisait ça. Était-ce à cause de sa culpabilité, ou alors avait-il vraiment envie de le faire? Elle ne le savait pas mais n'osait pas lui poser la question. De toute façon, quelle que soit la réponse, elle avait besoin de lui et ne se priverait pas de profiter de chaque instant à ses cotés.

Hotch s'assis confortablement contre les coussins et invita la jeune femme à s'installer contre lui, come la veille au soir dans son lit, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. L'agent ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, tout comme Emily, il se posait des questions. Mais d'avoir presque faillit la perdre lui avait fait si peur, les deux fois, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute et se trouver avec elle lui faisait du bien. Alors, tant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, il en profiterait. Cette femme était si importante pour lui qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle se porte bien, pour qu'elle se remette vite.

-" Emily, est-ce que ça va?" demanda l'agent en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

-" Ça va bien oui, juste un peu fatiguée," lui souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

-" Tu veux que je te laisse?"

-" Non," répondit-elle un peu vite. " Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas."

-" Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu m'accepteras alors," sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Emily reposa sa tête sur le torse de son collègue et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de savoir, même si elle avait peur de la réponse, elle devait lui demander sinon elle ne parviendrait pas à remonter la pente, même avec son aide, surtout avec son aide. Elle releva de nouveau la tête vers lui.

-" J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose Aaron," commença-t-elle.

-" Je t'écoutes."

-" Je… je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous faite tout ça pour moi," osa-t-elle.

-" Quoi? J'ai du mal à comprendre."

-" Pourquoi cette question?" Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-" Parce que… je sais pas, vous êtes mon patron et… je ne devrais pas, mais … j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie et… ce n'est pas mon genre d'habitude mais… vous avoir prés de moi comme ça, savoir que vous serez là quand je n'irais pas bien…"

Elle baissa la tête subitement, honteuse d'avoir posé cette question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse, elle avait surtout peur de l'entendre. Mais la main de Hotch qui se posa sur sa joue, son corps qui bougea la faisant glisser sur le coté afin de pouvoir voir son visage. Il lui releva le visage mais elle garda les yeux bas. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, mais elle n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il se pencha à hauteur de ses yeux.

-" Emily, pourquoi me pose tu cette question?"

-" Oubliez."

-" Non je ne veux pas oublier, je vais même y répondre. Si je fais tout ça c'est parce que tu as besoin de moi et que… j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible que je ne peux même pas imaginer, et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider."

-" Mais pourquoi vous?"

-" Parce que… lorsque tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru que mon cœur n'allait pas y survivre. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, j'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir. Et lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé, presque morte dans ces bois, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard. Mais par chance ce n'était pas le cas, alors je me suis dis que je devrais tout faire pour t'aider."

-" Mais vous n'êtes en rien responsable Aaron, vous le savez n'est-ce pas?"

-" Si c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention, j'aurais du voir ce qui allait arriver. Mais je n'est rien vu, rien fait pour t'aider."

-" Vous m'avez aidé durant tout ce temps où j'étais là bas, vous avez été là pour moi."

-" Je ne comprends pas."

-" Je ne cessais de penser à vous, à toute l'équipe, mais surtout à vous," expliqua-t-elle. " Vous étiez dans toutes mes pensées à chaque instant, et sans ça, je ne m'en serais jamais sortis."

Suite à ces révélations, la jeune femme s'écarta de son collègue et lui tourna le dos. Elle avait encore plus honte, c'était comme si elle lui avait carrément avoué ses sentiments pour lui, sentiments dont elle doutait encore. Comment allait-il prendre tout ça? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'il savait tout? Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage, pas maintenant et plus jamais. Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, que tout ça n'était pas aussi important pour lui que ça l'était pour elle. Mais Hotch ne pensait pas du tout comme elle le craignait, toutes ces révélations lui avaient comme ouvert les yeux et il devait faire quelque chose. Alors, il se redressa, sortit du lit et fit le tour pour se retrouver face à la jeune femme. Il posa son doigts sous son menton et lui releva le visage et plongea dans son regard.

-" Emily, pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dis plus tôt?" demanda-t-il sans ne jamais la quitter des yeux.

-" Parce que…. J'avais peur," souffla-t-elle.

-" Peur de quoi?" S'enquit-il.

-" Que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose que moi," avoua-t-elle.

-" Et si c'était le cas?" suggéra-t-il. " Et si moi aussi je ressentais quelque chose pour toi mais que moi aussi j'ai eu peur de te le dire?"

-" Je… je ne sais pas."

-" Et bien c'est le cas Emily, je ressens moi aussi quelque chose pour toi et la seule façon que j'ai eu de tenir tout ce temps loin de toi était d'imaginer que tu allais bien, qu'un jour j'allais te revoir et que je pourrais tout te dire."

-" Aaron…"

-" Mais quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette forêt, quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais, j'ai eu si peur que ce soit trop tard. Mais tu étais en vie, mal en point mais en vie et je ne voulais plus jamais devoir te quitter."

Il garda le silence un instant, se plongeant dans le regard brillant de larmes retenues de la jeune femme. La main qui se trouvait sous son menton remonta sur sa joue, il la lui caressa un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle, doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Emily le regarda intensément, ne sachant pas quoi faire, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il allait faire si elle ne l'empêchait pas. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était comme hypnotisée par cet homme, incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mot. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, le seul que son cœur avait toujours aimé, du jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Alors il allait l'embrasser et elle allait le laisser faire.

-" Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas," murmura-t-il.

-" Ne t'arrête pas," souffla-t-elle.

Et Hotch supprima l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, comme il avait toujours voulu le faire, comme elle avait toujours voulu qu'il fasse. Des frissons traversèrent le corps d'Emily, de part en part et elle trembla de bien être en passant ses bras autour du cou de Hotch, se serrant contre lui, anéantissant tout espace entre eux. Le baiser fut tendre, doux, captivant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le fait de le sentir contre elle, ses mains bougeant sur son corps ainsi, ne la gênait pas. Elle avait eu peur de revoir toutes ces images de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais la seule image qui lui vint fut celle du visage de Hotch au dessus d'elle le jour où il l'avait retrouvé. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant c'était lui et rien d'autre, ses lèvres, ses mains, tout son corps contre le sien. Mais bien vite, le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Hotch posa son front contre celui d'Emily, observant la jeune femme qui avait un sourire éclatant.

-" Ne me quitte plus jamais," supplia-t-elle.

-" Jamais," souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-" Tu me le promets?"

-" Je peux te jurer de ne jamais plus te laisser seule, quoi qu'il arrive je serais avec toi."

-" Je te crois."

-" J'espère bien, maintenant dors."

Emily sourit, se recoucha sur le torse de Hotch qui les fit glisser dans le lit en position allongée. Il resta un moment à observer la jeune femme dormir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais ensemble ils s'en sortiraient.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez ou pas.


	5. Aller de l'avant

Salut à tous, je suis vraiment désolée de cette si longue attente.

Je viens enfin de finir d'écrire mon chapitre et vous le poste dans la foulée.

Encore un grand merci à **Doole**, **Sugarlilou**, **amy-chan**, **sassie** et **pucinette52** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Aller de l'avant**

* * *

Après avoir passé deux jours en observation, Emily pu enfin rentrer chez elle. Et bien entendu, Hotch était avec elle, ne la quittant pas tout au long de ces deux jours. La jeune femme était heureuse de pouvoir enfin partir d'ici, de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet hôpital. Elle n'en pouvait plus, deux jours ici et elle avait cru devenir folle. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans la voiture de Hotch, ce dernier au volant, en direction de son appartement. Elle se sentait encore mal d ce qu'elle avait fait, d'avoir fait peur ainsi à ses amis, à Aaron. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours, elle n'avait jamais voulu mourir. Elle mentirait si elle disait que l'idée ne l'avait jamais traversé, mais elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre, à faire. De plus, elle n'était plus seule, elle avait un homme dans sa vie à présent, même si c'était tout récent.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour observer l'homme derrière le volant. Il était tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver, doux, tendre, attentionné et il ne la jugeait pas. Aaron Hotchner était la réincarnation de l'homme parfait. Qu'avait-elle fait de si bien dans sa vie pour le mériter? Comment un homme comme lui avait pu tomber sous le charme d'une femme comme elle? C'était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait que peu. Tout ce qui importait été d'être avec lui, de faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite lorsqu'il apprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile à entendre pour lui, qu'il allait encore plus culpabiliser pour tout ça. Elle aurait voulu lui cacher, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle devait le lui dire, aussi difficile que ce soit.

Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait, Emily se redressa dans son siège, défit sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la main de Hotch se posa sur son bras. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard, préférant fixer un point invisible dans la rue. Mais il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire. Elle pu voir l'inquiétude dans son regard, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

-" Emily, je voudrais que tu me parle de la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrive pas à dormir," commença-t-il.

-" Aaron…" souffla-t-elle, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.

-" Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, ça va te détruire."

-" Je… pas ici s'il te plait, pas maintenant," supplia-t-elle.

Aaron vit dans ses yeux à quel point le fait d'aborder ce sujet pouvait lui faire peur, à quel point elle craignait de le faire. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était tiraillée entre son envie de tout lui dire et sa peur de sa réaction en apprenant la vérité. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, il avait lu les rapports d'autopsies des autres victimes et il savait ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Il savait qu'Emily n'avait certainement pas pu y échapper, c'était justement ce qu'il craignait. Mais il devait savoir, il en avait besoin, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-" Rentrons Emily," souffla-t-il en relâchant son bras.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Hotch prenant le sac de la jeune femme avant de faire le tour et de lui entourer la taille pour la guider dans l'immeuble. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Emily se tenant le plus loin possible de son collègue. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. C'était une chose qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur, mais qui l'effrayait à la fois. Elle aimait sentir les mains d'Aaron sur elle, se trouver contre lui, le sentir l'embrasser ou tout simplement la serrer fort contre lui. Mais d'un autre coté, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle ne pouvait empêcher des images de ces semaines de séquestration avec ces hommes, ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir encore une fois les mains de cet homme, celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Elle voulait tant oublier tout ça, oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu pour se concentrer sur le présent. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire, aussi fort le voulait-elle.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage et le couple en sortit, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement. Hotch ouvrit la porte, se décala sur le coté pour laisser entrer Emily et referma une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. La jeune femme monta directement à sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir ce que faisait Aaron, ne voulant pas non plus croiser son regard. Elle savait qu'il allait encore lui poser des questions, qu'il allait insister pour savoir. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise un jour, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Elle avait encore besoin de temps, peut-être des jours voir des semaines, mais pas maintenant. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à clé, empêchant ainsi son collègue de la rejoindre. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit, souffla de soulagement de se trouver chez elle et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, des images affluèrent devant ses yeux, des images horribles qui lui amenèrent les larmes aux yeux.

Hotch arriva devant la porte, tenta d'entrer mais la trouva verrouillé. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui, la peur qu'Emily ne fasse une bêtise.

-" Emily ouvre la porte," appela-t-il.

Rien, pas de réponse. Il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir, mais n'y parvint pas plus.

-" Emily s'il te plait ouvre moi," insista-t-il. " Ouvre."

Mais comme rien ne se faisait entendre, il trouva le moyen d'ouvrir lui-même et entra dans la chambre, vide. Emily n'était pas là, son lit était défait fait elle n'y était pas. Il la chercha des yeux et aperçu de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'en approcha donc, tapa à la porte et attendit qu'Emily l'invite à entrer. Mais tout ce qu'il pu entendre furent les sanglots de la jeune femme et il poussa la porte pour entrer. Il trouva Emily devant le miroir, en sous vêtements, pleurant en voyant son reflet. Il croisa son regard dans la vitre en face et elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, et posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sous son menton. Il lui releva le visage et croisa un regard larmoyant.

-" Ça va disparaitre Emily," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Un jour ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir."

-" Mais je… je veux oublier tout ça, je ne veux plus jamais m'en rappeler."

-" Tu ne pourras jamais oublier vraiment, mais ça s'atténuera et tu recommenceras à vivre, comme avant."

-" Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant Aaron."

Le cœur de Hotch se serra d'avantage en l'entendant parler ainsi, en voyant à quel point c'était difficile pour elle. En voyant toutes les marques sur son corps, pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait enduré durant ces longues semaines de captivité. Il aurait tant voulu lui éviter ça, l'empêcher de vivre toutes ces horreurs. Mais c'était fait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule chose à faire pour le moment était de la soutenir, d'être là pour elle et de l'aider à oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau vivre sa vie. La honte ne partirait pas comme ça, même si elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Mais toutes les femmes qui avaient vécu ça ne pouvait voir les choses autrement, elles pensaient toutes être responsables. Hotch avait suffisamment croisé de femmes victimes de viols pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient, ce qu'elles ressentaient. Il ne pouvait se mettre à leurs places, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête. Il était un homme, et les hommes ne pouvaient comprendre absolument tout sur les femmes. Mais il aimait Emily, et il serait là pour l'aider à passer au dessus de tout ça, même si cela prendrait du temps.

-" Emily écoute moi," murmura-t-il. " On va s'en sortir ensemble."

-" Aaron… je suis… je suis un monstre," sanglota-t-elle. " Je suis abimée, souillée et plus jamais personne ne voudra de moi après ce qu'ils m'ont fait."

-" Tu te trompe Emily," rectifia-t-il, " jamais je ne te repousserais."

-" Mais tu as vu mon corps?" S'emporta-t-elle. " Tu as vu ce que je suis?"

-" Calme toi Emily, ça ne serre à rien de t'énerver comme ça."

-" Mais tu ne semble pas te rendre compte, je suis repoussante, je suis couverte de bleus, de marques, de brûlures. Je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'étais avant."

-" Tu peux le redevenir Emily, tu peux être de nouveau cette femme qui fait battre mon cœur, celle de qui je suis tombé amoureux il y a si longtemps."

Emily sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes de honte, mais aussi des larmes de bonheur. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration, jamais on ne lui avait dit de tels mots. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps tout entier et elle sourit. Pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle releva les yeux vers Aaron, se perdit dans ses si beaux yeux et se redressa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa son front contre celui de l'homme, son sourire s'accentuant d'avantage et elle fini par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle inspira profondément, sans jamais se détacher de lui et elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras, se collant contre son corps, appréciant la chaleur se rependant un peu plus en elle.

Hotch ne savait pas s'il devait la laisser faire, s'il ne devait pas plutôt la repousser car il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Mais comment prendrait-elle un rejet? Elle venait de faire un grand pas en avant, elle venait de se tourner vers lui, sans qu'il ne demande rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser continuer. Elle était encore faible, peut-être pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme glisser sous sa chemise, se posant sur son torse, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, ce fut comme un déclic. Il rompit le baiser, s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme dont le regard lui montrait à quel pont elle était blessée. Il posa une main sur sa joue et maintint le contact visuel.

-" Emily, ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais c'est trop tôt," s'expliqua-t-il, " tu n'es pas encore prête et tu risquerais de le regretter."

-" Je… je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-" Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je sais ce que tu essaie de faire et je te comprends. Mais je ne veux que ton bien et ça… tu le regretteras plus tard et tu m'en voudras de ne pas t'avoir arrêté."

-" Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je ne suis plus moi-même, mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi Aaron."

-" Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là," affirma-t-il en scellant ses mots d'un baiser."

Hotch se sépara d'Emily, attrapa un peignoir et le posa sur la jeune femme. Il le ferma, sans jamais la quitter des yeux et il l'entraina dans la chambre avec lui. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit, s'y installèrent tout les deux et Emily posa sa tête sur le torse d'Aron. Elle inspira la douce odeur de cet homme merveilleux, savoura la chaleur de son corps Peu à peu, ses yeux s'alourdirent et elle fini par s'endormir contre Aaron qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

**- oooo -**

_Emily était dans les bois, elle courait le plus vite possible mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait soif, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim, froid. Et peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, qu'elle était trop faible et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir ses amis, sa famille. La jeune femme ralentit la marche, sa jambe la faisant de plus en plus souffrir, la douleur irradiant dans chaque partie de son corps meurtris qui avait servit de défouloir à tous ces hommes excités, furieux et stupides. Surtout stupides. L'enlever elle était un pari risqué et pourtant ils l'avaient fait, sans prendre en compte les conséquences de leur acte. Il en aurait été de même pour n'importe quelle femme, elle n'était pas au dessus des autres, mais elle était un agent fédéral et de ce fait, toutes les polices du coin devaient être a sa recherche. Du moins l'espérait-elle._

_Elle s'adossa à un arbre le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer la douleur qui lui amenait des larmes aux yeux, larmes de chagrin mais aussi de peur, de détresse, de honte. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en elle qu'elle ne savait pas si un jour elle arriverait à les oublier, a chasser tout ces souvenirs monstrueux de sa mémoire._

Emily commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle était de nouveau là-bas, de nouveau dans cette forêt.

_Un bruit non loin d'elle mis en alerte tous ses sens et elle retint sa respiration, la peur qu'ils l'aient retrouvé prenant possession de son esprit. Elle entendit alors des aboiements de chiens. Gentils ou méchants? Amis ou ennemis? Danger ou délivrance?_

_Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle reprit sa course folle à traves les arbres, trébuchant sur des racines, tombant sur des cailloux pointus. Mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer, seule la mort pourrait mettre un terme a tout ça._

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses bras et ses jambes s'agitaient en tous sens, comme si elle courait vraiment. Elle s'y croyait vraiment, elle se revoyait de nouveau dans ce lieu froid et humide, sombre et effrayant.

_Elle chercha encore la force de continuer un peu, se disant qu'elle devait bien approcher de la sortie depuis le temps. Mais elle finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, sa tête heurtant une branche à ses pieds. _

_Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle pria pour que, lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, elle serait loin de ce cauchemar, à l'abri, en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme pour qui elle avait tant luté. La jeune femme entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, dangereusement vite. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, elle abandonnait, elle se laissait aller a la fatigue, avançant vers la mort qui l'attendait les bras ouverts. _

_C'était la fin, elle allait donc mourir seule dans cette forêt qui avait abritait tout ses malheurs, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses amis, ne les serrerait pas dans ses bras comme elle désirait tant le faire. Mais pire que tout, elle ne le reverrait jamais lui, l'homme pour qui elle s'était tant battu, l'homme pour qui elle avait enduré tant de chose, l'homme qui habitait son cœur depuis de longues années._

_Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui parler avant, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Emily Prentiss ferma les yeux une dernière fois au moment où un homme se penchait au dessus d'elle. Elle ne sentit pas la main se poser délicatement sur sa joue, elle ne sentit pas les larmes venir se perdre sur son visage tuméfiait, elle ne sentit bas deux bras puissant la serrer contre un corps chaud et tremblant de sanglots. _

Emily se mit à crier tout en s'agitant. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle pleura et supplia pour qu'on la laisse en paix, pour qu'on la laisse vivre.

**- oooo -**

Hotch se réveilla en sursaut en sentant Emily s'agiter à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir son visage couvert de larmes, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal furent les mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle pleurait son nom, le suppliait de lui venir en aide, de la sauver, d'empêcher qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant le visage tendrement. Peu à peu, les sanglots se calmèrent, les larmes séchèrent et Emily parvint à trouver un sommeil plus calme, plus doux. La jeune femme se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Hotch attendit un moment avant de se laisser lui aussi tomber dans le sommeil.

Au petit matin, Emily ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Hotch endormit paisiblement sous elle, une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans son dos. Elle referma les yeux, voulant profiter encore un moment de ce calme, surtout après l'horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son cauchemar, ce n'était en réalité qu'un souvenir de sa fuite à travers la forêt. Mais ensuite, une voix et une main se posant sur elle l'avaient calmé et elle avait fini par dériver vers un rêve plus doux, plus tendre. Dans ce rêve, Aaron était là, avec elle, la protégeant de son amour. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité, aussi bien avec un homme.

Aaron Hotchner était le seul à la comprendre, à savoir ce dont elle avait besoin, à savoir quand elle avait besoin de lui et quand elle avait besoin d'être seule. Et même lorsqu'elle le repoussait, il savait toujours battre en retraire, s'il le fallait vraiment. Hier soir, alors qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, qu'elle voulait cacher sa honte et son corps, il était venu à elle. Il lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et, lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller plus loin, il avait sut l'arrêter. Elle n'était pas prête, elle le savait et lui aussi. N'importe quel homme en aurait profité, mais pas lui. Aaron avait mit de coté son envie d'elle pour ne penser qu'à son bien être. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait voulu faire l'amour avec lui, se donner à lui, mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et ne l'avait pas laissé agir.

L'homme bougea contre elle et Emily releva les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Aaron posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec amour avant de se redresser, faisant rouler la jeune femme sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il prit appuis sur ses avant bras, plongea son regard dans le sien et se pencha sur elle pour un baiser matinal sensuel, amoureux, tendre et doux. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent dans son dos, avant de se refermer dans son cou où elle appliqua une légère pression. Hotch tomba alors sur elle, mais Emily ne le laissa pas se relever, lui entourant la taille de ses jambes, le forçant à se coucher complètement sur elle.

-" Emily," protesta-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés.

-" J'aime te sentir sur moi," se justifia la brunette dans un fin sourire.

-" Moi aussi Emily, j'aime te sentir sous moi comme ça, mais on ne devrait pas…"

-" On ne va rien faire," le rassura-t-elle. " Je veux juste te sentir sur moi."

Le couple resta un moment ainsi, s'embrassant, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec les mains jusqu'à ce que finalement, Hotch ne se dégage d'Emily. Il lu dans le regard de la jeune femme des questions, mais il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se leva, lui attrapant la main pour qu'il se lève avec elle. Emily alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que Hotch descendait préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle retira son peignoir, son image se reflétant dans le miroir devant elle. Mais contrairement à la veille, elle ne ressentit pas de honte, du moins, pas autant qu'avant. Ses cicatrices finiraient par s'estomper, et elle pourrait un jour aller mieux.

La jeune femme entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur elle, savourant le calme qui se trouvait à présent en elle. Il se passerait encore du temps avant qu'elle n'accepte vraiment son corps, mais elle y parviendrait, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Aaron était avec elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin et bien plus encore. Il lui avait promit, et elle savait qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle regrettait juste qu'il doive s'éloigner de son fils et de sa vie dans cette entreprise. Le petit garçon avait besoin de son père, il avait déjà tant souffert dans sa vie. Il ne méritait pas d'être séparé de lui, même pour elle, surtout pour elle.

En sortant de la douche, Emily entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Elle attrapa une serviette rapidement, s'enroula dedans et sortit pour trouver Aaron poser une tasse fumante de café sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle vit son regard devenir noire, surement autant que le sien, car il ne portait que son caleçon. Un tas de vêtements se trouvait au pied du lit, il s'apprêtait lui aussi à aller se laver. Elle s'approcha de lui, à petits pas, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois face à lui, à peine quelques centimètres les séparant. Elle leva la main, la posa sur sa joue et Hotch inclina son visage pour venir embrasser la paume de sa main.

-" Tu es une sorcière Emily," souffla-t-il.

-" Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-" Tu fait de moi ce que tu veux."

-" Et qu'est-ce que je veux en ce moment?"

-" Ça."

Et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion et amour. Emily lui rendit son baiser en se collant à lui, mais elle savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, alors ils franchiraient le pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt pour ça. Alors, avec toutes les peines du monde, Emily s'écarta de son homme pour poser sa joue contre son torse, sur sa peau nue.

-" Je t'emmène voir ma psy aujourd'hui, elle pourra t'aider," murmura Aaron.

-" Tu resteras avec moi?" S'enquit-elle.

-" C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seule," précisa-t-il.

-" Mais je voulais que tu viennes avec moi," elle baissa la tête.

-" La prochaine fois," la rassura-t-il. " Mais aujourd'hui, tu dois le faire seule."

-" Tu vas au moins m'accompagner, et m'attendre?"

-" Aussi longtemps que cela prendra."

Ils se sourirent. Emily était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré tout ces horrible moment, elle pouvait croire qu'un jour tout irait mieux car il était là avec elle, Aaron était ici.

-" Je vais me préparer," la coupa Hotch dans ses pensées.

-" Ok, je vais donc m'habiller," souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Hotch entra dans la salle de bain et Emily le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir un tel homme dans sa vie? Qu'avait-elle fait de si bien pour avoir cette chance? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais elle profiterait tout de même de ce que la vie lui offrait à cet instant. Aaron Hotchner était un homme bon, un homme juste et il l'aimait elle et personne d'autre. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus? Enfin, il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait, une chose importante, mais l'heure n'était pas venue de lui en parler. Dans quelques temps, lorsqu'il serait vraiment prêt à l'entendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme se prépara avec soin, refusant de se cacher plus longtemps derrière des vêtements amples, des tas de tissus cachant son corps aux regards des autres. La honte était encore là, dans un coin de son esprit et de son cœur, elle le serait peut-être toujours. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait vivre sa vie comme elle venait, elle voulait profiter d'être en vie après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait qu'elle avait été la seule à s'en sortir, que toutes les autres femmes étaient mortes. Elle avait eu une chance incroyable et ne devait pas la gâcher. Elle choisi donc un chemisier bleu ciel, avec un léger col en V, un débardeur vint prendre place en dessous. Elle choisit ensuite un jean noir nuit, pas un de ceux qu'elle portait avant, fin et moulant, mais un plus large, ne dévoilant pas trop son corps. Et pour finir, une paire de bottes noires. Elle se coiffa simplement, ses cheveux lissés lui retombant juste en dessous de ses épaules. Elle s'appliqua ensuite une légère couche d maquillage, afin de cacher ses cernes.

Lorsque Hotch sortit de la salle de bain, il resta sans voix face à la beauté de la jeune femme devant lui. Il ne pensait pas la voir habillée ainsi avant longtemps, il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait faire ce pas en avant. Mais c'était pourtant le cas, elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Le chemin allait être long et difficile, pas toujours facile, mais ensemble ils y parviendraient.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Première visite

Salut à tous, me revoilà après une longue absence avec le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais j'avais beaucoup de soucis, tout va bien maintenant, j'ai enfin trouvé un logement, le médecin m'a rassuré en me confirmant que je n'avais pas de tumeur, j'attends à présent de savoir ce que c'est.

Je vous remercie encore pour tout vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Première visite**

* * *

Assise dans le bureau de la psychiatre qu'avait vu Hotch après son agression, celle qui l'avait si bien aidé et Emily n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Elle n'était pas intimidé, elle ne savait juste pas par quoi commencer, quoi dire en premier. Elle avait vécu tant de choses horribles durant sa captivité, tant de choses qu'elle préférait oublier. Mais si elle était là c'était pour en parler, elle savait que cela l'aiderait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les diplômes sur les murs, les photos de familles sur le bureau, et le dossier ouvert devant elle. Emily savait que ce dossier était le sien, qu'à l'intérieur il y avait également la partie médicale de ce qui lui était arrivé et que le Dr Marty savait absolument tous. Ce qui étonnait la jeune agent était le fait qu'aucune question ne lui avait été encore posée.

Emily se redressa sur sa chaise, croisa les jambes, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit. Elle ne savait toujours pas par quoi commencer, elle se souvenait d'absolument tous, même les pires détails mais elle ne voulait pas les aborder. Elle voulait juste les oublier, elle voulait juste passer à autre chose, reprendre une vie normale, sans cauchemars et sans peurs. Le Dr Marty pouvait l'y aider. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, redressa la tête et se lança. Plus elle aurait parlé, plus tôt elle pourrait retrouver Hotch.

-" Ils m'ont surprise le matin alors que je sortais de la douche," commença-t-elle. " J'étais encor en serviette, je n'avais rien d'autre sur moi et… ils ont posé leurs yeux sur moi, comme si j'étais de la marchandise."

-" Qu'avez-vous fait?" Questionna le médecin.

-" J'ai tenté de me défendre, de prendre mon arme sur ma table de nuit, mais ils étaient trop forts pour moi. Ils m'ont drogué et j'ai vite ressentis un effet d'étourdissement."

Emily garda le silence un moment, tous les souvenirs revenant avec force comme si elle les vivait de nouveau, comme si elle se trouvait de nouveau dans cette chambre de motel, luttant pour sa sécurité et sa survie.

_Emily se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme, un de ceux qui étaient entré dans sa chambre, celui qui lui avait injecté un produit qui la faisait peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle tentait de se battre contre cet effet, elle devait lutter le plus possible, le temps que ses collègues arrivent. Morgan venait toujours la chercher le matin, en générale avant même qu'elle soit totalement prête et elle attendait son arrivée avec impatience. Mais lorsque sa vision floue tomba sur la montre au poigner de l'homme, elle remarqua qu'il était en retard, qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps._

_L'autre homme ouvrit la porte de la chambre et celui qui portait Emily sortit, serrant contre lui la jeune femme qui se sentait de plus en plus inutile, de plus en plus étourdie. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien, sa vision était de plus en plus trouble, mais elle put tout de même distinguer une forme au loin, sortant d'une chambre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision et fixa de nouveau la silhouette. Son cœur s'accéléra en reconnaissant Hotch sortant de sa chambre. Elle tenta de crier, de l'appeler, de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement à peine audible._

_-" Hotch…." souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. " Aaron."_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, elle était trop loin. Elle savait que c'était inutile, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, mais elle essayait quand même._

_Ils arrivèrent devant une camionnette et le second homme ouvrit la porte pour que le premier la dépose dedans. Juste avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée, elle put voir que Hotch avait tourné la tête vers eux, elle put également voir l'expression grave sur son visage mais la porte claqua au moment où il semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

_" Emily," l'entendit-elle crier au loin._

_La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine au son de sa voix. Mais il était trop tard, les effets du calmant la rentèrent incapable de garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, elle espérait juste qu'il puisse la retrouver, vite. Puis elle perdit connaissance._

Emily ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle la chassa d'un revers de la main. Se souvenir de son enlèvement, mais surtout le raconter lui faisait aussi mal que de le vivre la première fois. Elle ne cessait de revoir le visage de Hotch lorsqu'elle avait été emmenée et elle s'était demandée depuis comment il avait vécu tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, et pourtant il avait certainement dû souffrir lui aussi. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et elle releva les yeux pour voir le Dr Marty penchée vers elle.

-" Ça va aller?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-" Oui, c'est juste que…" mais elle perdit ses mots.

-" Je comprends."

La psychiatre nota quelque chose dans un cahier, ferma le dossier de l'agent Prentiss avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fit un signe de main et Aaron entra dans le cabinet, venant immédiatement s'assoir à coté d'Emily. Il prit sa main, serra ses doigts et la jeune femme lui sourit faiblement. Ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention vers le Dr Marty et attendirent ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle croisa ses mains sur le bureau avant de prendre la parole.

-" Vous avez vécu uns situation traumatisante Emily, mais vous pouvez vous en sortir, avec l'aide de vos proches."

-" Je serais là pour elle, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra," annonça Hotch.

-" Mais je pense que vous devriez venir tous les deux à la prochaine séance," précisa-t-elle. " Vous avez tous les deux besoin de parler, vous avez tous les deux vécu quelque chose de difficile et vous avez besoin d'en parler. Je pense qu'ensemble, vous pourrez avancer vers la guérison."

Hotch tourna la tête vers Emily et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ensemble. Ce mot était important aussi bien pour la jeune femme que pour l'homme. Ensemble. Ils l'étaient à présent et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ils travailleraient ensemble pour s'en sortir, à deux on est toujours plus fort.

**- oooo -**

Hotch venait de fermer la porte de l'appartement d'Emily pendant que la brunette montait se changer. Elle avait voulu porter quelque chose de plus léger afin de montrer qu'elle avançait vers la guérison, mais en réalité elle avait été mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle sortit de son armoire un long T-shirt de l'académie du FBI, un pantalon de sport et les enfila rapidement. Elle trouva ensuite une large veste qu'elle se mit sur les épaules et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle se sentait faible et nauséeuse. Elle se mit à frissonner et fut obligée de s'assoir alors qu'un vertige s'emparait d'elle. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Hotch pour entrer dans la chambre et il se précipita vers elle, posant une main sur sa joue.

-" Emily ça ne va pas?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" J'ai froid, j'ai la nausée, la tête qui tourne," avoua-t-elle.

-" Tu devrais t'allonger un moment, je vais te préparer une boisson chaude."

Avec l'aide de Hotch, Emily se coucha dans le lit, remonta la couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais elle se sentait mal, très mal. Sa tête tournait moins, mais elle avait toujours froid, et les nausées ne passaient pas. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Hotch assis au bord du lit, une tasse fumante à la main.

-" Tiens, bois ça," lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'assoir.

-" Merci," et elle prit la tasse, la portant à ses lèvres.

Emily but lentement avant de poser la tasse sur la table d nuit et de se recoucher. Elle s'installa confortablement sous la couverture et, alors que Hotch se levait, elle lui attrapa la main. Il se rassit et la fixa dans les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux en lui souriant faiblement. Elle se décala un peu, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et il sourit en retirant ses chaussures et en s'installant à coté d'elle dans le lit. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui, nicha son nez dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir avec la jeune femme contre lui.

_Emily ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à savoir où elle se trouvait mais rien. La pièce était sombre et humide, elle avait froid et peur. Elle ne portait toujours que sa serviette de bain, les hommes ne lui avaient rien donné pour s'habiller. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps et se mit en position fœtale. En fermant les yeux, elle revit le visage de Hotch, l'inquiétude dans son regard, la peur et elle espéra qu'il la retrouve vite. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le voulait là avec elle. L'agent avait plus peur que jamais dans sa vie et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, sentir les bras de son collègue autour d'elle. Emily revoyait sa discussion d'avec Hotch, elle le revoyait lui expliquer qu'il la protégerait, qu'il empêcherait qu'une chose pareille lui arrive, et pourtant._

_La porte de la cave s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme, celui qui l'avait mise dans la voiture, et il s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, Emily se recula le plus possible contre le mur, dans le vain espoir que cela la protégerait de lui. Mais que croyait-elle vraiment? Elle se trouva bien bête de son geste, car cela montrait ainsi à son ravisseur qu'elle avait peur, elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, elle devait rester forte quoi qu'il arrive. Alors, se redressant sur son lit de fortune, Emily redressa fièrement la tête, fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux et tenta de cacher sa peur au plus profond d'elle._

_L'homme fit un pas de plus, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et laissa son regard glisser sur son corps presque nu devant lui. A chaque passage de ses yeux, Emily se sentait comme brulée par ce regard gourmand et pervers, comme s'il la voyait autrement que pour ce qu'elle était, comme s'il ne voyait que le corps dont il pourrait disposer comme il voulait. Il avança encore un peu, se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme, tandis la main en avant et lui effleura la joue en ricanant lourdement dans la pièce. Il sortit une paire de menottes, lui attacha les poignets avec et les fixa ensuite à un anneau se trouvant contre le mur, la laissant totalement à sa merci._

_Emily ferma les yeux, tenta de s'imaginer ailleurs, loin de cette cave, loin de cet homme, dans un endroit familier. Elle s'imagina être avec l'équipe, autour de la grande table ronde, discutant d'une affaire quelconque, échangeant des idées. Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées et ses espoirs, elle en oublia presque ce que cet homme lui faisait à cet instant, elle en oublia presque qu'elle ne portait plus sa serviette, que son corps était à présent nu sous les mains de ce monstre qui pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle aurait pu se défendre, mais la peur la paralysait complètement. Elle aurait pu le frapper avec ses pieds, lui envoyer un coup bien placé entre les jambes qui l'aurait dissuadé de recommencer avant longtemps, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux et voir son visage au dessus d'elle._

_Emily sentit soudain que l'homme s'éloignait d'elle et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle était toujours nue sur le lit, les mains toujours attachées au dessus de sa tête. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, pas plus qu'aux frissons qui lui hérissèrent les poiles sur les bras. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait pour le moment était le vide, un vide intense qu'elle ne pourrait combler que lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici. Lorsqu'elle retrouverait son équipe, sa famille, alors elle redeviendrait elle-même, mais en attendant, elle devait être forte. Elle savait qu'ils viendraient la chercher, que **LUI** ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle avait confiance en eux, en lui. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme s'endormit._

Emily ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle pour se retrouver dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans les bras d'Aaron. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le souvenir de sa première défaite face à ses ravisseurs, du début de son calvaire était un vrai supplice. Mais pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas réveillée en hurlant, la présence de son compagnon avec elle l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle se tourna pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui dormait toujours profondément et posa un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, s'endormant en tentant d'oublier ce terrible cauchemar.

**- oooo -**

Hotch sentit Emily se serrer un peu plus contre lui, se rendormant. Il l'avait entendu gémir dans son sommeil, il avait entendu les plantes. Il avait voulu la réveiller, la rassurer, mais elle avait fini par se calmer par elle-même et il avait donc gardé les yeux clos. L'agent savait que la jeune femme devait travailler seule sur tout ça, qu'elle devait apprendre à gérer elle-même ses peurs. Il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui avait pas fait mal de l'entendre gémir de douleur, de l'entendre pleurer et appeler son nom dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait subit, mais il le savait, il avait lu les dossiers des autres victimes. Du moment où il l'avait vu sur le parking du motel, dans les bras de cet homme, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Il avait cru que son cœur allait se briser en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, en se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps pour la sauver. Il avait courut, il avait crié son nom, avait poursuivit la voiture le plus longtemps possible, mais il n'était pas arrivé à la sauver.

Mais maintenant elle était avec lui, dans ses bras et il ne la laisserait jamais plus seule. Il prendrait soin d'elle pour le reste de sa vie si elle le laissait faire, mais il ne s'imposerait pas. Il aimait trop cette femme pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit, il l'aimait trop pour la forcer et la rendre triste. Elle avait déjà bien souffert dans sa vie, peut-être pas toujours physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir pleurer, il ne voulait voir que des sourires sur ce si beaux visages.

L'agent tenta de se rendormir, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se lever, Emily avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de sa présence tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Il ferma donc les yeux, se concentra sur la respiration d'Emily et fini tout de même, il ne sut par quel miracle, par s'endormir.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Emily ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux d'Aaron. Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle posa la sienne par-dessus et la caressa. Le voir lui sourire au petit matin, le sentir contre elle, tout ça lui faisait vraiment du bien et lui permettait d'oublier tout ses mauvais rêves, l'espace de quelques instant. Elle savait qu'ils reviendraient la nuit prochaine, mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait là pour elle, pour la soutenir, la réconforter. Aaron était vraiment le seul avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise, avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même, sans se cacher derrière un masque.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de l'homme. Elle put y voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Jamais il ne la jugeait, il la prenait comme elle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant et c'est cet amour pour lui qui lui avait permit de tenir lors de toutes les tortures que lui avaient infligés ces hommes, durant si longtemps.

-" Tu as bien dormis?" Questionna Hotch.

-" J'ai fait un cauchemar," avoua-t-elle, " mais tu était là à mon réveil."

-" Toujours," souffla-t-il.

Emily sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant ce mot, ce simple mot sortit de la bouche de cet homme qui était tout pour elle. Il était son patron, son collègue et elle savait qu'une relation entre eux serait désapprouvée par le bureau, mais elle l'aimait et aucune règle ne pourrait changer ça. Même après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle le laissait l'approcher, la toucher. Elle en avait besoin pour se sentir de nouveau elle-même, pour ne plus se sentir comme une victime mais comme la femme qu'elle avait toujours été. Ce ne serait pas facile d'oublier, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais elle pouvait enfouir au plus profond d'elle tout ces souvenirs, ne garder que les nouveaux qu'elle se créait avec Aaron Hotchner.

Emily se redressa dans le lit, s'assit et réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'elle ne s'était pas changée pour la nuit et qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle était étonnée d'être parvenue à dormir ainsi, mais encore une fois, les bras d'Aaron était le somnifère le plus puissant qu'il existe. La jeune femme se leva pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain et Aaron se laissa retomber dans le lit, encore fatigué lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-" Hotchner," répondit l'homme en décrochant. " Madame… oui madame c'est exact… aujourd'hui? …. Bien madame."

Hotch raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et se mit une main sur le visage. Strauss. Cette femme était décidément contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation et maintenant elle exigeait qu'il vienne s'expliquer dans son bureau dans la mâtinée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec son équipe, un coup elle était gentille, un coup elle était chienne avec eux. Elle en avait après Emily depuis le jour où elle avait refusé de parler contre son équipe, depuis que la jeune agent avait préféré démissionner plutôt que de les trahir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Emily tout à fait réveillée, une serviette dans les mains, le regard inquiet. Elle avait certainement entendu le téléphone et venait maintenant voir ce qu'il se passait. Hotch ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, alors il se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

-" Emily, je dois aller voir Strauss aujourd'hui," commença-t-il, " elle ne comprend pas ma demande de congés."

-" Tu va devoir reprendre le travail?" Elle avait baissé la voix, triste.

-" Non et je vais le lui faire comprendre," la rassura-t-il. " Tu as besoin de moi et je serais là pour toi, qu'elle le veuille ou non."

-" Elle ne m'aime pas," affirma la jeune femme. " Depuis que j'ai refusé de l'aider à dissoudre l'équipe."

Le silence se fit dans la chambre l'espace de quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-" Tu peux retourner travailler Aaron, je peux me débrouiller seule."

-" Il en est tout à fait hors de question," s'opposa l'agent. " Je refuse que cette femme m'empêche d'être avec toi alors que tu as besoin de moi. Je vais le lui faire comprendre et je vais revenir."

-" Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi."

-" Ça ne sera pas le cas. Je vais appeler Reid pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie."

-" Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter tu sais."

-" Je sais, mais ça lui fera plaisir de venir, il a besoin de te voir."

-" Ok."

Hotch déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler son collègue. Il lui expliqua la situation, convenue d'une heure et raccrocha. Il sourit à Emily avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à son tour. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était prêt à partir, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser Emily, il avait peur qu'il ne se passe encore quelque chose en son absence, même s'il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien de grave. Elle ne serait pas seule, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Un coup à la porte lui rappela qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il alla ouvrir à un Reid un peu gêné qui entra dans l'appartement.

-" Salut Spence," salua Emily en venant à sa rencontre.

-" Salut Emily, Hotch," répondit le jeune homme.

-" Merci d'être venue Reid," remercia Hotch. " Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps."

-" Pas de problèmes, ça me fait plaisir d'être là."

L'agent se tourna ensuite vers sa compagne, s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous les yeux encore plus gêné de Reid qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-" Je reviens vite," souffla Aaron contre les lèvres d'Emily.

-" Ok," souffla-t-elle en retour.

Puis il partit, laissant les deux autres agents seuls dans l'appartement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave en son absence. Il avait confiance en Reid, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Une fois dans la rue, il leva une dernière fois la tête vers l'appartement de la jeune femme avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Le cauchemar continu

Salut a tous, je suis vraiment désolée de cette si longue attente. Ces derniers mois ont été un peu chargé pour moi et j'ai aussi eus un peu de mal a écrire ce chapitre. Je faisais un blocage et je me suis dis qu'il serait inutile de me forcer a écrire si je ni arrivais pas. J'ai enfin réussis et le voici enfin, ce chapitre.

Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je posterais le suivant, cela dépendra de ma muse, si elle est sympa ou pas avec moi.

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Le cauchemar continu**

* * *

Emily se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose à manger pour Reid et elle. Bien qu'elle ait dit à Hotch qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail, elle ne le pensait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse, elle avait encore besoin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eut besoin de personne avant, mais depuis son enlèvement, elle se sentait plus faible, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. Tant de choses avaient changés depuis cet événement. Emily avait l'impression de ne plus être l'agent fort qu'elle était par le passé, le moindre bruit lui faisait peur, elle n'avait de cesse de faire des cauchemars.

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant Reid s'approcher. Elle afficha alors son masque, celui de la parfaite agent et se tourna vers lui avec deux assiettes contenant des sandwichs. Elle lui en présenta une, il la prit et s'installa au comptoir. Ils gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes. Reid ne savait pas quoi dire, il était intimidé. Durant tout ce temps où elle avait disparue, il avait eu peur, il avait prié pour qu'elle leur revienne entière. Il s'était promit que lorsqu'il la retrouverait, il lui dirait à quel point elle comptait pour lui, qu'elle était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'aider. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à elle, les mots ne venaient pas, il était sans voix.

Emily prit place face à lui, buvant doucement son verre d'eau avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Elle mâcha en silence, le regard bas. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait que Reid avait été très affecté par son enlèvement, qu'il avait souffert. Aujourd'hui elle était de retour, elle voulait lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Elle se sentait encore si mal, elle avait encore peur, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant. Comment faire pour rassurer quelqu'un lorsqu'on est incapable de se rassurer soi même. En relevant les yeux, elle le vit la fixer. Il voulait lui parler, mais n'y arrivait pas, tout comme elle.

-" Vas-y Reid, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur," encouragea Emily.

-" Je… je sais pas comment te le dire," bégaya le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-" Tout simplement," sourit-elle.

-" J'ai eu peur," avoua-t-il. " J'ai eu peur de te perdre, que tu ne reviendrais pas et que je devrais m'habituer à vivre sans toi."

-" Mais je suis de retour maintenant, alors tu n'as pas à te poser cette question."

-" Je sais. Tu sais, tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as une importance dans ma vie… tu es…"

-" Viens là."

Emily se leva, contourna le comptoir et vint serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il était si sensible, elle avait envie de le protéger du monde et l'empêcher de souffrir. Il était un peu comme son petit frère, il était de son devoir de le protéger. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se séparer et d'aller s'installer dans le salon.

-" Une partie d'échec ça te tente?" Proposa Emily.

-" Je vais te battre," sourit Reid en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

**- oooo -**

Hotch était dans son bureau, attendant que Strauss ait fini avec son visiteur. Elle lui avait dit de venir rapidement, et maintenant elle le faisait attendre et il commençait à sentir monter la colère en lui. Il aurait préféré rester avec Emily, elle avait besoin de lui, mais au lieu de ça il était ici, attendant de voir sa patronne. En passant devant son bureau, il avait reconnu l'agent Stuart Davidson, le même agent qui l'es avait aidé son équipe et lui a retrouvé Emily. Il devait certainement être venu faire un dernier rapport, mais Hotch ne le sentait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne venait pas juste pour un rapport, qu'il y avait autre chose. Il lui tardait de savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment et pouvoir repartir auprès d'Emily.

Il entendit la porte du bureau de Strauss s'ouvrir puis sa patronne sortir pour venir à sa rencontre. Il se leva de sa chaise, la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle lui signala de la suivre, ce qu'il fit et ils retournèrent dans son bureau. L'agent Davidson salua Hotch à son tour, mais il baissa la tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose et l'agent comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas venu pour un rapport et il craint un instant qu'il s'agisse d'Emily.

-" Prenez place agent Hotchner," lui proposa Strauss.

-" Je préfère rester debout," se buta-t-il. " Alors, que se passe-t-il.

-" J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle agent Hotchner, Tobias Combs a filé, et il reste introuvable," lui dit alors Davidson.

-" Quoi? Mais je croyais que vous l'aviez retrouvé et que vous étiez sur le point de l'arrêter," s'énerva l'agent.

-" C'est-ce que nous pensions, mais sans qu'on sache comment, il a filé. Il a certainement fuit le pays."

-" Non, non il est toujours sur le territoire et je sais où le trouver."

Sans faire attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui, il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et sortit précipitamment du bureau. Il entendit Strauss appeler après lui, mais il ne répondit pas. Il passa rapidement par son bureau prendre sa veste et ses clés et quitta le bâtiment. Il s'impatientait que son interlocuteur décroche, et enfin ce fut le cas.

" Prentiss," entendit-il dans son téléphone.

" Emily, quitte ton appartement tout de suite et vas chez Rossi," lui ordonna-t-il.

" Quoi? Mais pourquoi, il y a un problème?" S'enquit-elle.

" Combs a filé, il en a après toi Emily."

La jeune femme sentit la peur monter en elle. Tobias Combs était de retour, comme il lui avait promit il revenait pour elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle pouvait entendre Hotch l'appeler dans le téléphone mais elle n'avait plus la force de lui répondre. Elle se revoyait soudain des semaines plus tôt, dans cet endroit froid et humide, à la merci de ces hommes qu'elle connaissait de part son enquête. Elle se revoyait allongée sur le sol, nue, grelottante de froid, priant pour que son équipe la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se revoyait pleurant lorsqu'elle était seule, ne voulant pas que ses geôliers ne la voient faible.

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone au sol et elle ne l'entendit même pas. Elle se mit à frissonner, elle s'entoura de ses bras et se laissa glisser par terre. Elle enserra ses jambes et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent, chaudes et humides. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se recula instinctivement. Elle n'était plus l'agent Prentiss du FBI, elle n'était plus qu'Emily, une victime. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être une victime, mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour taire ce sentiment qui prenait possession d'elle.

Reid ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à sa collègue, mais ce n'était pas bon. Il avait tenté de savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, il doutait même qu'elle l'entende. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle alors il ramassa le téléphone sur le sol, le porta à son oreille et entendit la voix de Hotch qui appelait la jeune femme.

-" Hotch, que se passe-t-il?" Demanda le jeune homme.

-" Comment va Emily?" Répondit-il par une autre question.

-" Je ne sais pas, elle ne répond pas, on dirait qu'elle a peur, comme si elle vivait de nouveau…" mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. " Je dirais qu'elle est de nouveau cette victime, qu'elle n'est plus l'agent Prentiss. Elle est en état de choque…"

-" C'est bon Reid, j'ai comprit," le coupa son supérieur. " Je veux que tu prenne des affaires et que tu la conduise chez Rossi, tout de suite. Ne pose pas de questions, tu auras des réponses plus tard. Pour le moment je veux que tu la mette en sécurité."

-" D'accord, je m'occupe d'elle, vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent en même temps et Reid laissa Emily dans la cuisine pour aller lui préparer un sac. Il prit ce qui lui passait sous la main, il ne rougit même pas lorsqu'il ouvrit son tiroir à sous vêtements. Il agissait en agent et en ce moment c'est-ce qu'il était. Emily n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, alors c'était à lui de le faire. Il ferait tout pour elle, il ferait tout pour sa grande sœur. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait eut besoin d'aide, alors il serait là pour elle. Une fois le sac plein, peut-être plus que nécessaire, il redescendit retrouver la jeune femme, la fit se lever et l'entraina avec lui vers la porte. Il prit sa veste qu'il lui posa sur les épaules, les clés de sa voiture et ils partirent.

Pour Reid, tout ceci était étrange et sur réaliste. Emily était totalement docile, elle obéissait à tout ce qu'il lui disait sans poser de questions. Elle suivait comme un bon petit soldat, ou une victime traumatisée. Il aurait put lui demander n'importe quoi, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Hotch lui avait dit qu'il aurait des réponses plus tard et il les aurait. Il ne les aurait pas d'Emily, elle était bien trop bouleversée pour ne serait-ce que réagir à quoi que ce soit.

Le duo arriva à la voiture, Reid installa sa collègue sur la place passager puis prit place derrière le volant. Il partit ensuite rapidement pour la maison de Rossi qui devait certainement les attendre. Le jeune homme avait confiance en Rossi, il était le plus âgé de l'équipe, le plus expérimenté et c'était vers lui qu'il allait pour se confier. Depuis que Gideon était partit, il s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il pourrait l'aider, aider Emily et la protéger. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi, et il n'était pas vraiment un agent, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose risquait d'arriver à la jeune femme s'il ne l'amenait pas rapidement chez Rossi.

La circulation était fluide et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la grande maison de l'agent qui les attendait sur le perron. Reid gara la voiture avant d'en sortir et de sortir le sac. Rosi se chargea d'Emily. Il ouvrit la porte, lui attrapa la main et la fit doucement sortir de la voiture. Elle le suivit docilement, marcha droit devant elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, elle sortit enfin de son état de léthargie et leva les yeux vers lui.

-" Dave?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Je suis là Emily, tout va bien," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Reid ferma la porte derrière eux. Rossi conduisit Emily dans le salon et il la fit assoir sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-" Aaron, où est Aaron," s'affola-t-elle soudain.

Rossi revint rapidement vers elle, prit place sur le canapé et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle avait le regard affolé, elle avait peur et le fait qu'elle appel Hotch signifiait qu'elle ne se calmerait qu'en sa présence. Dave savait que Hotch ne tarderait pas à arriver, que bientôt il pourrait la rassurer. Lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait retrouvé dans cette forêt, il se souvenait du seul et unique mot qu'elle avait dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Aaron. Elle l'avait appelé lui et personne d'autre. Elle avait eut besoin de lui à cet instant et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui.

-" Il va arriver Emily," tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Où est-il Dave? Je veux le voir, j'ai besoin de lui."

La jeune femme était de plus en plus intenable, elle tentait de résister aux tentatives de son collègue de la calmer. Elle se leva brusquement, le repoussa mais Rossi ne céda pas. Il maintint sa poigne sur ses épaules, la força à se réinstaller sur le canapé mais elle résista encore. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Emily se dégagea rapidement de Rossi pour partir au fond de la maison en courant. Dave se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant Hotch poser sa veste rapidement sur le canapé avant de partir dans la même direction qu'avait prit Emily. Il arriva dans la chambre d'ami où il la trouva. Elle était assise sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, les mains sur les oreilles. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-" Emily, c'est moi Aaron," souffla-t-il doucement.

-" Aaron?" Elle voulait être certaine que c'était bien lui.

-" Oui c'est moi, tu es en sécurité," ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle se détendit.

-" Oh Aaron," elle se jeta en pleurs dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui. " Il va revenir Aaron, comme il me l'a dit, il va me retrouver."

-" Ça n'arrivera pas," certifia l'agent. " Je ne laisserait personne te faire de mal Emily. Tu m'entends? Personne ne te fera de mal."

-" Il y arrivera, comme la dernière fois et il… il va encore me…" elle avala difficilement sa salive. " Il va recommencer et… je ne le supporterais pas, pas cette fois."

-" Je sais et ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'en fais le serment."

Elle s'écarta de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs, des larmes coulant encore sur les joues, mais Hotch la trouva magnifique. Il posa une main sur sa joue, chassant quelques larmes de son pouce avant de se pencher vers elle et d l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

-" Je ne laisserais personne te toucher,"murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Emily ferma les yeux. Elle avait confiance en lui, jamais il ne lui mentirait, surtout sur ce sujet. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour la protéger. Il ferait de son mieux, il serait présent autant que possible, mais pas toujours. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de penser ça, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Que ce soit lui ou les autres, ils ne pourraient pas toujours veiller sur elle. Ils avaient des vies eux aussi, ils ne pouvaient pas tout sacrifier juste pour elle. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle tenait à eux, mais elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher la vie.

**- oooo -**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hotch se redressa et aida Emily de ses mains. Elle se laissa faire, mais cette fois elle était de nouveau elle-même. Le choc était passé, à présent elle pouvait redevenir l'agent Prentiss. Si Tobias en avait après elle comme il le lui avait dit, alors elle voulait être au top de sa forme pour l'accueillir. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à elle, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à ses amis pour l'atteindre. Mais cette fois elle ne fuirait pas, elle ne referait pas la même erreur qu'avec Doyle. Elle n'était plus seule, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle avait Aaron.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Rossi et Reid qui buvaient un café dans le salon. Le jeune homme leva la tête à leur entrée, attendant de savoir si sa collègue allait mieux. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il souffla de soulagement. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et vint à sa rencontre. Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'écarter de lui. Rossi la prit à son tour contre lui, la serrant de façon paternelle avant de la laisser s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

-" Ça va mieux?" S'informa Dave, encore un peu inquiet.

-" Oui merci," le rassura Emily. " Je suis désolée de mon comportement.

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Emily, c'est compréhensible," sourit Rossi.

-" Hotch, vous deviez me dire ce qu'il se passe," intervint Reid, " il semblerait que Rossi le sache déjà, mais moi je ne sais toujours rien."

-" Je vais tout te dire Reid, mais j'attends que l'équipe soit au complet."

-" L'équipe?" Emily était surprise.

-" Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver."

-" Tous le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir Aaron," s'agaça la jeune femme. " Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps pour moi."

-" Ce n'est pas une perte de temps Emily," Rossi décida de s'en mêler. " Tobias Combs en a après toi et on ne le laissera pas faire. Nous devons tous être informé de la situation si nous voulons te protéger."

-" Je n'ai pas envie que vous gâchiez vos vie pour moi Dave, je ne veux pas…"

-" Et nous ne voulons pas te perdre de nouveau Emily," s'emporta Rossi, à la surprise de tous. " Je ne veux pas devoir vivre de nouveau ton enterrement, je refuse de te pleurer de nouveau."

-" Dave," Emily se leva pour venir s'installer à coté de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. " Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je… je veux juste vous protéger, je ne veux pas vous perdre, même si c'est pour me sauver. Je n'en vaut pas la peine."

-" Tu es comme une fille pour moi Emily," avoua-t-il. " Tu fais partie de ma famille et la famille c'est sacré."

Tous le monde garda le silence après ces révélations, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Emily avait comprit que quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, ses collègues seraient là pour elle. Bien entendu ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle se sentait vraiment aimé pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait avec elle ses collègues et Aaron. Il ne lui arriverait rien, du moins l'espérait-elle.

-" Tu devrais allez te reposer," proposa Hotch à la brunette. " Je m'occupe d'informer tous le monde. Mais tu as besoin de repos."

-" Je peux rester, je ne suis pas fatiguée," argua la jeune femme, tentant de cacher son bâillement de sa main.

-" Les autres ne seront pas là avant au moins une heure, vas dormir en attendant alors," suggéra-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-" D'accord," accepta-t-elle enfin.

Emily se leva, Aaron sur les talons tandis que Rossi et Reid les regardaient s'éloigner dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. La jeune femme posa sa veste au pied du lit avant de s'y assoir et de quitter ses chaussures. Elle enleva également ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise pendant que Hotch fouillait dans son sac. Il en sortit un large T-shirt qu'il lui tendit et la jeune femme l'enfila par-dessus ses sous vêtements. Elle se glissa ensuite dans le lit et remonta la couverture sur elle. Hotch vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, lui sourit pendant qu'il passait une main sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle aimait tant lorsqu'il se montrait si tendre avec elle, lorsqu'il laissait parler ses sentiments. Elle avait attendu des années pour qu'il se décide et il avait fallut un drame pour qu'il se rende compte de son attachement pour elle.

Hotch laissa ses yeux se perdre sur le visage de la femme allongée dans le lit. Elle était si belle, sa peau était si douce. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi ces hommes lui avaient fait subir tant de choses, tant de tortures. A elle et aux autres femmes. Il s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir été capable de la sauver avant, de lui éviter tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide, il n'avait rien put faire d'autre que de la voir s'éloigner de lui en le suppliant des yeux de lui venir en aide. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration d'Emily se faire plus lente, il se leva pour la laisser se reposer, mais elle serra sa main sur la sienne.

-" Reste," supplia-t-elle, comme toutes les fois où elle s'endormait.

-" Je serais dans le salon," la rassura-t-il.

-" Mais tu ne seras pas avec moi. Reste au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme."

-" Très bien."

Hotch retira sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et s'installa dans le lit avec elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle était fatiguée, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait voulu faire croire. Mais elle refusait de se reposer si Hotch n'était pas avec elle. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras qu'elle était suffisamment en confiance pour se laisser aller au sommeil. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

-" J'ai peur Aaron," avoua Emily. " J'ai peur qu'il vienne, qu'il m'emmène et que tout recommence."

-" Je ne le laisserais pas faire," certifia-t-il.

-" Je sais, mais s'il parvenait quand même à m'approcher? Je ne supporterais pas de revivre tout ça. Je préférerais mourir que…"

-"Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça," la voix de Hotch était douce mais sans appel. " Je refuse que tu pense ça. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à toi. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore."

Le silence retomba sur eux et Emily ne put tenir plus longtemps. Le sommeil prit possession d'elle et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Hotch attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle. Allongée dans ce lit, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre, elle était trop importante pour lui. Il quitta finalement la pièce pour la laisser dormir et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Le reste de l'équipe venait d'arriver et il était temps de mettre tous le monde au courant de la situation.

**- oooo -**

Emily entendit du bruit provenant du couloir, ce qui la réveilla, tout les sens en alerte. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les voix de ses collègues, elle se détendit et tenta de se rendormir, mais un autre bruit attira son attention. Ça provenait de l'intérieur de la chambre, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait avec elle. Elle se redressa dans le lit au moment même où une main se posa sur sa bouche et qu'un bras venait entourer les siens, l'empêchant de bouger.

-" Je t'ai retrouvé ma douce," murmura la voix de ses cauchemars à son oreille. " Je t'avais bien dis que tu ne pourrais pas me fuir."

Prentiss tenta de se dégager, elle gesticula, tenta de le frapper, mais il la tenait bien trop fort.

-" Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires et il n'arrivera rien à tes amis."

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, la peur monta de nouveau en elle. Une des mains de Tobias quitta son corps pour prendre quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, mais son autre main lui enserra le cou, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle sentit ensuite une légère piqure dans son cou, comme la première fois. Son corps se fit de plus en plus lourd, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle se sentit glisser vers l'inconscient. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer totalement fut pour Hotch qui se trouvait au bout du couloir avec tous ses collègues. Ils étaient en train de mettre en place un plan pour la protéger alors qu'un peu plus loin elle se faisait enlever. Il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois, elle le savait et elle s'en voulut. Elle sombra totalement et elle sut que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je sais, cette fin est un peu rude et je préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre n'épargnera pas Emily. Alors si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de continuer, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Mais si vous le faites quand même, j'en serais ravie.

A bientôt.


	8. 7 Une aide inatendue

Salut à tous les amis.

J'ai un retard monstre sur cette fic je sais, je ne le voulais pas c'est juste que j'avais un léger problème d'inspiration. Mais après une si longue pause, j'ai décidé de tenter quand même d'écrire. Après au moins deux semaines, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster un autre chapitre, mais sachez juste qu'a partir de maintenant, il y aura moins de drame, du moins je vais essayer.

Voilà, je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui sont encore là.

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Une aide inattendue**

* * *

Après une longue discussion avec ses collègues, Hotch décida qu'il était temps d'allé réveiller Emily. Elle avait dit ne pas être fatiguée, mais elle avait rapidement sombré dans le sommeil, dans ses bras. Il avait encore du mal à croire que la jeune femme et lui étaient devenus si proches en si peu de temps. Il avait toujours était un peu attiré par elle, depuis la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un jour ils puissent être si proches l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne voulait plus la perdre. Il ne voulait plus vivre ce qu'il avait vécu lors de leur séparation, quand il ne savait pas où elle était et ce qu'elle vivait. Emily était tout pour lui, tout comme Jack.

L'agent laissa ses collègues dans le salon et se dirigea vers la porte, impatient de revoir la jeune femme. Il savait qu'Emily était inquiète, il l'était aussi, tout comme tout les autres. Il lui avait promit de la protéger, bien qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de femme à avoir besoin de protection. Mais depuis son enlèvement, Emily n'était plus la même, elle était plus craintive, elle se méfiait du moindre bruit. Et elle avait honte de son corps, honte de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il devait prendre soin d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve confiance en elle, qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Et il serait là pour l'aider, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser tomber, elle était bien trop importante pour lui. Les autres non plus ne la laisseraient pas, ils tenaient tous à elle, chacun à sa façon. Ce qui n'était au dépars qu'une équipe était peu à peu devenue une famille et ils étaient toujours là quand l'un des leurs avait des problèmes. Cette fois n'échappait pas à la règle.

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que Hotch traversa le couloir menant du salon à la chambre. Il était étonné qu'Emily ne les ait pas encore rejoint, elle qui voulait être là quand les autres arriveraient. Elle était vraiment ap bout, elle devait donc probablement encore dormir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et constata que le lit était vide. Cela l'intrigua, alors il fit un pas de plus dans la pièce, pensant la trouver devant la fenêtre. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus et son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il la chercha, mais ne la trouva pas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y avoir touché.

Il repartit en courant vers le salon quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Comment avait-il put ne pas y penser plus tôt, il était agent du FBI, il était profileur. Comment avait-il put se laisser avoir ainsi. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-" Emily à disparue," souffla-t-il.

-" Quoi? Comment ça disparut?" Demanda Garcia qui ne voulait pas y croire.

-" Il est venu ici, il l'a emmené," finit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Tobias était parvenus à la retrouver ici, chez Rossi alors qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais l'homme était malin, il avait réussis à berner la police et il avait maintenant avec lui la seule victime qui lui avait échappé. Personne ne voulait imaginer ce qu'il ferait subir à Emily pour avoir prit la fuite, c'était bien trop horrible. Ils avaient encore tous en mémoire les photos des précédentes victimes, de ce qu'elles avaient subis. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Emily, elle ne pouvait pas finir comme les autres.

-" Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller, nous devons agir vite," intervint Rossi. " Emily a besoin de nous, elle compte sur nous."

-" Rossi a raison," approuva Morgan. " Nous devons relire ce que nous savons sur Tobias, il y a certainement quelque chose qui nous permettra de savoir où il a emmené Emily."

-" Je m'en occupe," dit Reid qui se leva et marcha jusqu'ap la table où se trouvait le dossier.

Il le connaissait par cœur, ils le savaient tous. Reid n'avait pas besoin de le relire, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Emily était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait pas eut et il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à son sort. Elle avait réussit ap se sortir de cet endroit où elle avait été retenue et torturée pour y retourner maintenant. Ils étaient supposés la protéger et elle avait quand même était enlevée. Ils étaient tous dans la maison à ce moment là, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient rien fait pour elle.

Il releva les yeux vers ses collègues pour constater que la même culpabilité sur leurs visages à tous. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais pourtant tout le monde s'en voulait. Mais le moment n'était pas à la culpabilité. Ils devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver et le plus vite possible.

**- oooo -**

Emily ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans une pièce semblable à la première fois. La panique l'envahit, mais elle se reprit tout de suite, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur, pas le moment de redevenir faible. Bien qu'elle se retrouve seule dans cet endroit, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait rester forte si elle voulait pouvoir survivre à ce qui allait suivre. Car elle savait bien que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant, elle allait le vivre de nouveau maintenant. Toutes les tortures, les viols allaient recommencer. Elle aurait du mal à ne pas sombrer, elle le savait. Mais elle ferait de son mieux.

Une pensée pouvait l'aider à tenir le coup, Aaron Hotchner. Le seul fait de penser à lui pourrait l'aider, car elle savait qu'il devait la chercher, avec le reste de l'équipe. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber, pas après leur rapprochement. Ils étaient plus que des collègues à présent, et plus que des amis. Ils avaient franchit une étape dans leur relation et cette simple pensée l'aiderait à tenir, le plus longtemps possible.

La brunette se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, s'adossa au mur et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il faisait froid dans cette endroit, vraiment froid, plus que dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne portait pas grand-chose, comme la première fois. Juste ses sous-vêtements et un T-shirt. Elle se trouvait sur un vieux matelas qui était mangé par la moisissure. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des goutes d'eau tombant au sol, provenant d'un tuyau troué. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni aucune autre ouverture sur les murs, mais une trappe au plafond.

Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas au dessus de sa tête, des voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Tobias était là, ainsi que son bras droit. Elle n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de le voir, car habituellement Tobias venait avec son meilleur ami. Le bras droit ne venait que lorsqu'il fallait la déplacer, ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois lors de son premier enlèvement. Mais le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait remarqué quelque chose dans son regard, une chose qui lui fit penser qu'elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de l'aider.

La trappe s'ouvrit et Emily ferma les yeux à cause de la luminosité. Un homme descendit, mais elle garda les yeux clos. Elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau son tortionnaire, elle ne voulait pas voir son sourire sadique. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher et venir s'accroupir près d'elle. Elle sentit sa main sur sa joue, une autre sur sa cuisse et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Il lui caressa la jambe en remontant doucement vers son entre jambe. Emily tenta de se dégager, mais il lui attrapa le cou et la força à se rapprocher de lui.

-" Et bien Emily, tu semble triste et seule," ricana-t-il. " Mais tu ne seras plus seule maintenant, je serais avec toi, pour toujours."

-" Mes amis me retrouveront," lui cracha-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-" Je ne pense pas, mais c'est beau de rêver."

Il l'attira à lui et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa sauvagement avant de la lâcher et de la pousser contre le mur. Sa tête heurta les briques, mais elle retint ses gémissements. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il l'avait ramené, il avait son corps, mais rien de plus. Elle serait forte, jusqu'à ce que ses collègues la retrouve. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps, alors elle mourrait fière d'avoir été forte.

Elle entendit Tobias s'éloigner, mais elle sentit une autre main sur elle. Emily tenta de se dégager, de repousser l'homme, mais il insista. Il lui attrapa les épaules, la redressa avec délicatesse et lui caressa la joue. Elle sentit ensuite qu'on lui passait un tissus sur le visage et elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise de temps de douceur. Le bras droit de Tobias se trouvait là, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise avec cette situation et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait avec cet homme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait.

-" Je vous sortirais de là," murmura-t-il. " Et cette fois il ne vous retrouvera pas."

-" Quoi?" Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-" Je ne peux pas le laisser recommencer, même si ça doit foutre en l'air ma couverture," expliqua-t-il. " Votre équipe arrivera vite, mais il faut être forte."

-" Qui êtes vous?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Matthew Scott, police de New-York. Je suis sous couverture depuis presque deux ans. Je vous ai aidé la dernière fois et je suis désolé qu'il soit parvenu à vous retrouver."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Trafic d'être humain, je devais collecter des informations sur lui et son groupe, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il vous enlèverait. Je savais que certaines de ses victimes disparaissaient, toujours des femmes. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il s'était associé à ce tueur, celui que vous avez arrêté."

-" Il va me torturer et me tuer," ce n'était pas une question.

-" Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserais pas ça vous arriver."

-" Vous ne pourrez rien faire sans mettre votre vie en danger."

-" C'est mon travail, et je ne supporte plus cette mission. C'est trop difficile de voir toutes ces pauvres femmes mourir sans rien faire."

Des bruits de pas au dessus de leurs têtes leur fit lever la tête. Matthew reporta son attention sur Emily et lui sourit.

-" Je vais prévenir votre patron, je vais lui dire où vous trouver, aussi tôt que possible, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps."

-" Je tiendrais le coup," le rassura-t-elle.

-" Vraiment désolé."

L'homme se leva et remonta dans la pièce au dessus, laissant la jeune femme seule dans cette cave. Elle avait de nouveau de l'espoir, son équipe la retrouverait vite. Mais en attendant, elle devrait endurer toutes les tortures que Tobias prévoyait pour elle, même les pires. Elle y avait survécue une fois, elle pouvait le refaire.

**- oooo -**

Emily avait mal, très mal. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la cave, mais cette fois elle était attachée au centre de la pièce, suspendue par les bras, les pieds touchant à peine le sol. Sa tête lui tournait, ses bras la faisaient souffrir, son corps entier n'était que douleur. Tobias s'était amusé sur elle à sa façon, c'est à dire en la frappant encore et encore et encore. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour garder ses cris de douleurs pour elle, mais à la fin elle n'en pouvait plus.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vue Matthew serrer les poings. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'intervenir, de la sortir de là, mais c'était bien trop dangereux, il risquait gros s'il faisait ça. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la fin de son enquête, c'était bien trop importance. Elle ne faisait pas le poids dans la balance, elle en avait conscience et elle se montrerait aussi forte que possible jusqu'à ce que Hotch vienne la chercher.

Tobias cessa de la frapper d'un seul coup et Emily ouvrit les yeux pour le voir reposer ses objets de tortures. Jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait pas frappé à mains nues mais avec un fouet, ce qui l'avait fait horriblement souffrir. Maintenant, il la regardait avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage et Emily sut à l'instant ce qui allait arriver. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était toujours attachée, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle le savait. Mais rien ne lui interdisait d'essayer, elle ne voulait pas être une autre des ces victimes qui laissent leur bourreau les détruire dans rien faire.

-" Laissez-moi seul avec elle," dit-il à ses amis.

-" Tobias, je ne pense pas que…" tenta Matthew.

-" J'ai dis de me laisser seul avec elle, nous avons une petite discussion privée ap avoir tout les deux."

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent au moment où les mots franchir les lèvres de Tobias et Emily envoya un regard suppliant ap Matthew. Il répondit à son regard avec un regard impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'aurait eut aucune chance de lui venir en aide, elle le savait et tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire serait de se faire tuer et Emily serait seule face ap Tobias. La jeune femme comprit son dilemme et elle baissa les yeux, résignée.

Tous les hommes quittèrent la cave et Tobias se tourna vers elle. Emily avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle vit l'homme ouvrir son pantalon, le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et s'approcher d'elle. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses vêtements, les retirant doucement, prenant tout son temps, faisant ainsi monter la peur dans le regard et le cœur d'Emily. Son cauchemar allait recommencer et elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

**- oooo -**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans cette cave, une semaine qu'elle se faisait battre par toutes sortes d'objets. Elle était ap bout de force, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Mais elle le devait, elle savait que son équipe viendrait la retrouver. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, car elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle avait mal de partout, elle avait froid, faim. Elle rêvait chaque nuit des bras d'Aaron, il lui manquait terriblement. Une semaine et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus.

Matthew venait aussi souvent que possible, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de joindre l'équipe. Il venait en général quand Tobias s'absentait pour se rendre en ville et il en avait souvent pour plusieurs heures. Ils se trouvaient loin de la ville la plus proche, environ vingt kilomètres. C'était un atout pour Matthew qui pouvait ainsi venir voir Emily.

-" J'ai une bonne nouvelle Emily," annonça-t-il en arrivant dans la cave. " Tobias va devoir s'absenter pour quelques jours et il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous."

-" Vous… pourrez m'aider alors?" Le peu d'espoir qui restait en elle remonta en flèche dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

-" Je vais faire de mon mieux, il y aura aussi les autres, mais je sais comment les distraire," la rassura-t-il. " Ce ne sera plus très long, tenez le coup Emily."

-" Je vais faire de mon mieux."

-" Je dois y aller, mais je reviens aussi vite que possible."

Puis, il repartit, laissant Emily seule. Mais cette fois elle avait plus d'espoir qu'avant. Après une semaine de tortures, elle pouvait enfin se permettre d'espérer vraiment de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

**- oooo -**

Hotch faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ça faisait une semaine qu'Emily avait été enlevée, une semaine que toute l'équipe cherchait des pistes mais ne trouvait rien. Il s'en voulait car il lui avait promit de ne laisser personne lui faire de mal, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas été là lorsque Tobias était entré dans la chambre, il n'avait pas été là quand elle avait eut le plus besoin de lui. Il avait faillit à sa parole, il n'avait pas sut la protéger et maintenant elle était Dieu sait où, à souffrir et à attendre qu'il vienne la chercher.

Malgré toutes les compétences de Garcia, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait les aider et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. L'informaticienne était restée plus de deux jours sur son ordinateur, cherchant dans toutes les bases de données, fouillant toutes les cameras de surveillance dans l'espoir de trouver une trace d'Emily et de Tobias. Il avait fallut que JJ la force à quitter son bureau, avec l'aide de Rossi, pour qu'elle accepte enfin de prendre une pause. Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur la banquette de la salle de repos, incapable de garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps.

Personne ne lui en avait voulut, qui le pourrait. Reid avait refusé de rentrer chez lui, tout comme chaque membre de l'équipe. Hotch avait même prit des dispositions pour que Jack reste chez sa tante Jessica. Mais les jours avaient passé et il avait fini par ordonner à son équipe de rentrer se reposer un peu. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin de repos et ce n'était pas en restant au bureau qu'ils y parviendraient. Lui par contre ne voulait pas rentrer. Ces derniers jours, il avait prit l'habitude de dormir chez Emily afin de veiller sur elle. Alors rentrer chez lui serait bien trop difficile.

L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau et ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo. Elle datait de quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'une sortie avec l'équipe, bien avant le premier enlèvement de la jeune femme. Ils étaient seuls sur la photo, souriant de toutes leurs dents, Hotch avait ses bras autour de la taille d'Emily et elle tentait de le faire lâcher prise. Ce jour là, ils étaient venus au parc pour un match de foot amicale contre une autre équipe du bureau et cette photo avait été prise au moment où Emily et lui se chamaillaient pour une bêtises. Ils avaient passé une journée superbe et c'est Garcia qui avait prit cette photo. Elle en avait prit plusieurs de toute l'équipe et avait donné celle-ci à Hotch. Il avait été surprit, mais avait accepté la photo. Emily était magnifique sur cette photo.

Son téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses rêveries. Il était tard et il était seul au bureau. Son équipe était indisponible pour le moment, Strauss ne voulait pas qu'ils soient distrait par une quelconque affaire, elle voulait qu'il se concentre sur l'enlèvement d'Emily. Personne n'avait rien dit, ils voulaient tous retrouver la jeune femme. Qu'importe qui l'appelait, il l'enverrait balader, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

-" Agent Hotchner," répondit-il.

-" Bonjour, je suis Matthew Scott de la police de New-York," se présenta son interlocuteur. " Je sais où se trouve Emily Prentiss et il faut que vous arriviez rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" Où est-elle?" Demanda-t-il hâtivement, son cœur battant la chamade.

-" Un trou perdu dans le comté de Suffolk, dans la forêt de Manorville," lui dit-il. " Faites vite, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps."

-" On arrive au plus vite, veillez sur elle s'il vous plait," supplia Hotch.

-" C'est-ce que je fais depuis le début."

-" Dites lui que j'arrive."

Hotch raccrocha et appela rapidement les membres de son équipe. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et Hotch leur expliqua ce qu'il avait apprit. Ils se mirent donc en route, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps Emily pourrait encore tenir et ils ne savaient pas non plus si Tobias ne la tuerait pas avant qu'ils arrivent.

Tout le long du trajet, Hotch priait pour Emily, il priait pour qu'elle tienne, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte au moment où ils arriveraient. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans elle. Emily travaillait avec lui depuis des années, mais ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer les choses autrement. Emily était une femme forte, indépendante, courageuse. Il savait qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin et il comptait sur sa ténacité.

**- oooo -**

Emily avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, la fatigue et la douleur étaient bien trop fortes. Mais elle le devait, Aaron allait arriver, Matthew le lui avait dit et elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait prit soin d'elle depuis le début, comme il le pouvait. Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours empêcher Tobias de lui faire du mal et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le plus important était qu'il avait tenu parole, qu'il avait prévenu son équipe et que bientôt elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Dans quel état elle serait? Elle ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aurait encore plus de cauchemars, qu'elle devrait encore voir un psy, mais elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir. Elle ne voulait plus être une victime, elle voulait juste redevenir Emily Prentiss, la femme forte et courageuse qu'elle avait toujours était.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit brusquement et le visage de Tobias apparut, suivit d'un homme qui trainait Matthew. Le flic était dans un sale état, il avait été battu et son visage était à peine reconnaissable. Tout ses espoirs s'envolèrent d'un coup, Hotch n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle allait souffrir encore et encore et finirait pas mourir. Tobias ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir cette fois, elle le savait.

-" Alors Emily, tu pensais que tu pourrais t'en sortir?" Ricana Tobias. " Tu pensais que ton copain arriverait à temps pour te ramener ap la maison et que je ne devinerais rien?"

Il fit un signe à l'un des hommes qui laissa tomber Matthew au sol. Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac et se tourna de nouveau vers Emily.

-" Tu pensais que ce minable pourrait t'aider à sortir de là, que je ne saurais pas qu'il était flic? Mais je le savais depuis le début. Par chance, il n'a pas eut le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit."

Emily sourit intérieurement, il avait tort et ne s'en doutait même pas. Elle devait gagner du temps, son équipe allait arriver et Tobias finirait en prison. Il ne le savait pas encore et c'est-ce qui le conduirait à sa perte. Il finirait par payer pour ses crimes, elle s'en assurerait et elle savait que Hotch et le reste de l'équipe aussi. Tobias la sortit de ses pensées en lui frappant le visage et elle retomba sur le matelas.

-" Je sais que tu te crois plus forte que moi, mais tu n'es rien," siffla-t-il entre ses dents. " Tu n'es qu'une fragile petite agent du FBI qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est pleurer et me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi, et c'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant."

-" Laisse la tranquille," souffla Matthew.

-" Toi t'as rien à dire, traitre," s'énerva-t-il ne frappant encore une fois l'homme au sol. " Je te faisais confiance, tu vas payer pour ça. Mais pour le moment tu vas regarder ce que je vais faire à notre chère Emily."

Tobias se rapprocha d'elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux, cola ses lèvres avec rudesse contre les siennes avant de la repousser en arrière et il se jeta sur elle. Il déchira son T-shirt et lui caressa le corps. Emily se débattit de son mieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

-" Pas ça, s'il vous plait pas ça," supplia-t-elle.

-" Oh si," sourit-il d'un air mauvais.

-" Laisse la partir," intervint encore une fois Matthew.

-" Je vais faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, vous deux n'êtes rien et vous allez mourir bientôt, je veux juste profiter un peu avant." Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps de la jeune femme. " Tous le monde dehors, je veux un peu d'intimité avec elle."

Tout les hommes sortirent de la cave, laissant Emily avec Tobias. Matthew continuait de hurler, d'insulter Tobias, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la porte ne se ferme ce fut les pleurs et les hurlements de la jeune femme.

**- oooo -**

L'équipe arriva devant une maison en bois au beau milieu de la forêt. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, c'était vraiment un trou perdu. Tous les agents étaient prêts à intervenir, chacun portait un gilet part balle, chacun avait une arme à la main. La police locale avait été appelé en renfort et tout le monde se tenait prêt à intervenir. Hotch fit un signe de tête à ses collègues et tout le monde entra dans la maison. Il faisait sombre, mais leur vu s'adapta rapidement et ils continuèrent. Ils entendirent des cris et Hotch sentit la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il reconnut Emily.

Il fit signe à Morgan qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête et les deux hommes se séparèrent du reste du groupe. Reid et Rossi partirent de l'autre coté, Tobias n'était pas seul ici et les autres ne devaient pas être loin. Hotch suivit le couloir, les cris étant de plus en plus forts. Il arrivèrent près d'une trappe qu'ils ouvrirent.

-" Ne faites pas ça," hurla Emily. " Lâchez-moi."

-" Sois gentille et ça ne fera pas mal," ricana Tobias.

Morgan avança, le dos de Tobias entra dans son champs de vision. L'homme se trouvait sur Emily qui se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais ses mains liées l'empêcher de s'en sortir. L'agent put voir que sa collègue ne portait qu'une culotte et il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Cet homme allait violer sa meilleure amie, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il tourna les yeux vers Hotch qui serrait les dents et il savait que s'il ne faisait pas assez attention, son patron ferait une bêtise.

Morgan fit signe à Hotch puis il se lança dans la cave, arme au poing. Tobias ne le vit pas arriver, mais il sentit l'arme contre sa tête.

-" Tobias, lâche la tout de suite si tu tiens à ta tête," menaça-t-il.

Tobias lâcha Emily immédiatement, levant les mains de chaque coté de son visage. Morgan l'attrapa par le col et l'éloigna de la jeune femme. Hotch se précipita sur elle, rangea son arme et la prit dans ses bras. Mais Emily se débattit de son mieux, hurlant pour qu'on la laisse, qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

-" Emily, c'est moi Aaron," souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

-" Non, pas ça, me touchez pas," continua-t-elle de crier.

-" Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te ramène ap la maison," la rassura-t-il.

Emily ouvrit enfin les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son collègue et ami. Elle se calma alors et Hotch en profita pour la détacher. Elle leva une main hésitante qu'elle posa sur sa joue et lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau sous ses doigts, elle se jeta à son cou.

-" Aaron, c'est toi," murmura-t-elle contre lui. " Tu es venu, tu es venu."

-" Oui Emily, je suis venu et je vais te ramener à la maison."

-" Me laisse pas, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas," supplia-t-elle.

-" Jamais."

L'homme attrapa le drap qu'il enveloppa autour de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir de la cave. Le reste de l'équipe les attendaient dehors, tout les membres du groupe de Tobias avaient été arrêté. Une ambulance se trouvait sur place et Hotch y emmena Emily. Les secouristes s'occupèrent d'elle, mais Hotch ne la lâcha pas. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour l'hôpital.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

S'il y a encore des lecteurs, n'hésitez pas ap me dire ce que vous pensez.


	9. 8: Tout recommencer

Bonjour a tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

Premièrement j'ai été très occupé et lorsque j'ai eu le temps, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion internet. Pas moyen de me connecter plus de 30 secondes, l'enfer.

Enfin, voilà la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

La fin approche les amis, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres, mais ce ne sera plus très long.

Bonne lecture,

Sweety

Tout recommencer

_L__'__homme attrapa le drap qu__'__il enveloppa autour de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir de la cave. Le reste de l__'__équipe les attendaient dehors, tous les membres du groupe de Tobias avaient été arrêtés. Une ambulance se trouvait sur place et Hotch y emmena Emily. Les secouristes s__'__occupèrent d__'__elle, mais Hotch ne la lâcha pas. Il resta avec elle jusqu__'__à ce qu__'__ils partent pour l__'__hôpital. _

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital et Hotch fut obligé de lâcher la main d'Emily pour que les médecins puissent s'occuper d'elle. Il alla s'installer dans la salle d'attente, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. Il avait bien cru qu'ils arriveraient trop tard pour la sauver cette fois, il avait eut la peur de sa vie. Une semaine sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, sans savoir si elle était encore en vie. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cet appel, il avait cru à un canular, mais après avoir fait des recherches sur l'homme, il avait fini par le croire. Et maintenant il était là, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva rapidement et Rossi vint le voir immédiatement. Il ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de prendre place à coté de lui. Les autres en firent autant et tous attendirent. Cela leur rappela étrangement une autre situation des mois plus tôt, cette même fois où Emily avait été déclaré morte. Et chaque membre espérait profondément que ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois.

Un médecin arriva presque deux heures plus tard et tous le monde se leva d'un même mouvement. Hotch s'approcha du médecin, inquiet. Les autres restèrent en retrait, préférant laisser leur patron discuter seul.

-" Votre amie est très déshydratée, elle a reçu des coups, un grand nombre de coups," expliqua-t-il. " Ses bras montrent des signes d'étirements, comme si elle avait été suspendue par les bras. Elle montre également des signes de violences sexuelles."

-" C'est pas vrai," souffla Hotch.

-" D'après son dossier, elle a déjà été hospitalisé il y a peu," reprit le médecin.

-" Elle a été enlevée il y a quelques semaines et se remettait à peine," lui répondit-il. " Quand pourra-t-elle sortir?"

-" Je compte la garder ici quelques jours, le temps pour elle de se remettre, mais elle va avoir besoin de voir quelqu'un pour parler."

-" Elle voit déjà quelqu'un."

-" Bien. Bon je vais aller la voir et je reviendrais vous chercher."

-" Merci docteur."

Le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir et Hotch retourna auprès de ses collègues pour leur faire un compte rendu. Tous furent accablés d'apprendre les nouvelles, mais ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'elle allait se remettre. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre de pouvoir aller la voir et ils étaient tous plus qu'impatient.

- oooo -

Emily ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. La pièce était trop éblouissante. Elle les rouvrit doucement, observant les alentours et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut une chambre d'hôpital. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un médecin qui lui sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait mal à l'aise s'il venait trop près. Elle lui sourit de reconnaissance.

-" Bonjour Mlle Prentiss," la salua-t-il.

-" Bonjour docteur," répondit-elle doucement.

-" J'ai ici votre dossier, vous avez pris des coups divers, vous êtes déshydratée mais vous allez vous en remettre."

-" Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici?"

-" Pas avant quelques jours, mais ne vous en faite pas, je pense que dans trois jours vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

-" Est-ce que… mes amis sont là?" Elle voulait juste voir Aaron.

-" Si vous voulez parler de l'agent Hotchner, alors oui il est là, ainsi que le reste de votre équipe. Je vais aller les chercher."

-" Attendez, pouvez-vous demander à l'agent Hotchner de venir."

Le médecin sourit, hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Hotch apparut. Le visage d'Emily s'illumina soudain et elle tendit la main vers lui. Il vint vers elle, lui prit la main et la serra fort. Et là, elle fondit en larme. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, passant une main dans son dos pour la calmer. Il retenait ses propres larmes, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait tenir bien longtemps.

Quelques temps plus tôt, il pensait être parvenu à la calmer, à faire en sorte que toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes disparaissent. Ils avaient travaillé dur ensemble pour s'en sortir, mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir recommencer. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente de nouveau en confiance. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser sombrer de nouveau, pour la voir se renfermer et redevenir l'ombre d'elle-même.

Au bout d'un moment, Emily se calma et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait encore des larmes sur les joues, les yeux gonflés, le visage rouge. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, honteuse mais Hotch la força à relever le visage vers lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne se dégagea pas de ses mains mais se rapprocha. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perdue, c'était sa confiance en lui.

-" Je ne te dirais pas que tout ira bien Emily," commença Hotch. " Mais je peux t'assurer que je serais là pour toi."

-" Je sais," souffla-t-elle. " Mais je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été capable de me défendre."

-" Tu n'y es pour rien et même si tu refuse de l'entendre, mais tu es une victime Emily. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide et je ne suffirait pas."

-" Je ne veux pas en parler aux autres," se buta-t-elle.

-" Ils le sauront, même si je ne dirais rien. Ce sera dans le dossier."

-" Je sais."

Le silence se fit durant un instant.

-" Ils ne te jugeront pas Emily, ils tiennent trop à toi."

Emily savait que personne ne la jugerait pour ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'au contraire ils chercheraient à l'aider. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se sentait de leur parler. Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle se remette complètement cette fois, mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Le fait que Tobias ne soit plus une menace était un plus, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui. Tous ses complices avaient été appréhendés, même s'il restait encore certaines personnes à trouver. Mais une chose était certaine, plus aucunes femmes ne subiraient ce qu'elle avait subit.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Hotch, sourit et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle, qu'il ne la repousse pas pour ce qui lui était arrivé. N'importe quel homme en aurait fait autrement, enfin peut-être pas tous, mais une grande partie. Elle avait la chance d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie, celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Hotch avait toujours été là pour elle et le serait toujours, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle avait encore besoin de repos. Hotch décida de rester avec elle, au cas où elle ferait un cauchemar, il savait qu'elle en ferait certainement. Depuis son premier enlèvement elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, alors maintenant, elle en ferait des bien pire, il n'en doutait pas. Il voulait juste être présent pour la rassurer, la consoler. Elle avait eut tant de mal à remonter la pente, et maintenant elle devait recommencer. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elle lorsque Tobias était arrivé et l'avait emmené.

Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et il n'en voudrait pas à la jeune femme si elle ne lui pardonnait pas non plus. Elle devait lui en vouloir d'avoir laissé une chose pareille lui arriver, elle devait aussi lui en vouloir d'avoir mit aussi longtemps à venir. Si seulement il avait été avec elle à ce moment la, si seulement il était resté dans la chambre avec lui lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais il pouvait faire en sorte que l'avenir soit meilleur pour eux.

- oooo -

Depuis une semaine qu'Emily se trouvait à l'hôpital, Hotch était venu la voir tous les jours. Elle allait mieux de jours en jours, physiquement du moins. Psychologiquement c'était une autre histoire. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, mais il prévoyait de l'emmener voir la même personne qu'avant son enlèvement. Le Dr Marty avait été triste d'apprendre sa disparition et très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui venir en aide. Les deux femmes s'étaient entendues très vite, ce qui avait facilité leurs échanges. L'homme espérait juste qu'Emily accepte de parler, qu'elle accepte l'aide qu'il voulait lui apporter.

Il se trouvait encore dans le couloir, le médecin se trouvait avec Emily en ce moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas, mais qu'importe, il s'inquiétait tout de même. Dès qu'il était question de la jeune femme, il sentait une sourde angoisse monter en lui. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elle était dans son équipe, il avait toujours peur pour elle. Lorsqu'elle partait sur le terrain, lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un dangereux tueur. Il savait qu'elle était forte et courageuse, qu'elle savait se défendre, mais c'était ainsi.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin sortit. Il se rassura lorsqu'il vit l'homme lui sourire puis lui faire signe d'entrer dans la chambre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, ce fut pour voir Emily debout au pied de son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, posa une main sur son épaule et la réceptionna lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était secouée de sanglots, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Hotch. Avait-elle apprit une mauvaise nouvelle? Était-elle malade? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt, pourquoi garder le secret?

Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, il tenta de la retenir. Mais elle le repoussa, s'entoura le corps de ses bras et baissa la tête. Là son inquiétude était à un tel niveau qu'il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de capter son regard, mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas lever les siens. Il s'approcha tout de même, lui souleva le visage avec le pouce et l'index, mais es yeux ne se levaient toujours pas.

-" Emily, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," supplia-t-il.

-" Je…" tenta-t-elle, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir.

-" Tu peux tout me dire," lui assura-t-il.

Emily leva enfin des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

-" Le médecin m'a annoncé une nouvelle," commença-t-elle, et il sentit que la nouvelle n'était pas bonne. " Il m'a dit que… à cause des tortures," il se tendit, " je ne pourrais jamais…"

-" Tu ne pourras jamais quoi?" Insista-t-il.

-" Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants," s'effondra-t-elle dans ses bras.

Hotch la serra contre lui, retenant ses propres larmes. Il savait à quel point Emily voulait avoir des enfants et il pouvait comprendre sa peine. On lui retirait le droit à la maternité, son vœu le plus cher. Il sentit une nouvelle culpabilité naitre en lui. Tout ceci était de sa faute, s'il l'avait protégé comme il le lui avait promit, elle ne serait pas dans cette état. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et laissa les larmes couler. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir et Emily s'écarta avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

-" Ce n'est pas de ta faute," lui assura-t-elle. " Et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie."

-" Quoi?" S'affola-t-il. " Pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus de toi?"

-" Je suis souillée Aaron, aucun homme ne voudrait de moi."

-" Mais je veux de toi, crois-moi. Tu es la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie."

-" Mais je n'aurais jamais d'enfants."

-" Et alors? Ça m'est égal, je t'aime comme tu es."

Emily le regarda, de nouvelles larmes sur les joues. Mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. Elle était heureuse, dans son malheur elle avait trouvé le bonheur. Hotch était vraiment un homme à part. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir et elle ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour ça.

-" Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit?" Demanda-t-il.

-" J'ai l'autorisation de sortir et de rentrer," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-" Voudrais-tu que je vienne avec toi, ou préfère-tu rentrer seule?"

-" Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi prendre mes affaires, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je voudrais m'installer quelques temps avec toi, chez toi."

-" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça."

Il hésita un moment, il voulait l'embrasser mais il n'osait pas le faire. Emily sentit son hésitation et fit le pas en premier. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attarda pas, elle n'était pas encore prête, mais c'était un début. Hotch aussi savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, bien plus que la première fois, et il serait là. Il ne la quitterait plus, et s'il elle acceptait, alors elle vivrait avec lui, et Jack. Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, elle pourrait être une mère pour son fils. Il savait que le petit garçon lui était très attaché et qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Il lui parlerait de tout ça plus tard.

Ils s'écartèrent et Hotch alla ramasser le sac de la jeune femme. Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle sortirait aujourd'hui, mais il allait s'adapter. L'équipe était déjà rentré, ordres de Strauss, mais lui avait eut la permission de rester avec elle. Sa chef avait eut du cœur. Ils seraient tous ravie d'apprendre le retour de la jeune femme, même si elle ne reprendrait pas le travail avant longtemps.

Ils descendirent au parking et Hotch aida Emily à monter en voiture. Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis il prit place à son tour. Il lui serra la main une fois avant de démarrer. Ils passeraient par l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse prendre ses affaires et ensuite ils rentreraient.

- oooo -

Emily était couchée dans le lit de Hotch depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Aaron était en bas au téléphone avec Jack. Le petit garçon devait partir passer quelques jours chez ses grands-parents mais il voulait parler avec son père avant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Emily s'en sentait responsable. Mais Hotch lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Jack non plus ne lui en voulait pas, il était surtout contente qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit de retour.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller portant l'odeur d'Aaron. Elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule ainsi. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva, ne supportant plus d'être seule dans la chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier doucement, elle se sentait fatiguée, même si elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle trouva Aaron dans le salon, assit sur le canapé. Il n'avait plus de téléphone en main et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il attendait là.

Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et posa une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il tendit une main qu'elle prit puis elle s'installa sur le canapé avec lui. Encore une fois, elle pouvait sentir l'hésitation dans ses gestes, alors elle prit les devants, une fois de plus. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule et prit la main de Hotch qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules. Il la regarda un moment et sourit, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-" Jack va bien" Demanda Emily.

-" Oui et il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manque," répondit Hotch avec un petit sourire. " Il t'aime beaucoup."

-" Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup," murmura la jeune femme. " Je suis désolée de t'éloigner de ton fils ainsi."

-" Tu ne m'éloigne pas de lui," la rassura-t-il. " Il doit aller chez ses grands-parents de toute façon. Il voulait être certain que tu te repose bien, que tu te remette vite car il a des projets pour vous deux à son retour."

-" Des projets?" S'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-" Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. C'est une surprise."

Elle lui sourit, heureuse et rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Elle se sentit peu à peu s'endormir, mais elle lutta. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, pas maintenant. Elle voulait profiter d'Aaron, elle voulait le sentir lui caresser le dos avec amour. Elle aimait ça, même si au début elle s'était tendue, avait eut des images de ces tortures. Mais peu à peu, les images horribles avaient laissé place à d'autres, plus joyeuses. Elle se revoyait dans les bras d'Aaron, dans son lit, la tête sur son torse. Elle voulait pouvoir revivre des moments pareils avec lui, le plus tôt possible. Elle ne supporterait pas de vivre ainsi trop longtemps.

Malgré sa résistance, elle fini par s'endormir. Mais juste avant, elle sentit les lèvres de Hotch sur sa tempe. Elle sourit et se laissa complètement aller cette fois. La fatigue était trop grande, elle ne tenait plus. Mais elle se savait en sécurité, elle savait qu'Aaron ne la quitterait pas, qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Elle avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle, aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, même lorsqu'il travaillait pour sa mère. C'est pourquoi elle se permit de dormir.

Hotch observa la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était si belle, malgré les quelques marques qu'elle avait encore sur le visage et les bras. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, et pourtant, elle s'inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour elle. Cette femme était merveilleuse. Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait encore longtemps, mais avec son aide, il finirait par se pardonner. Il semblerait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais rien reproché, alors pourquoi le ferait-il? L'essentiel était qu'elle se trouvait là, dans ses bras, en sécurité.

Il fini lui aussi par s'endormir, éreinté. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car Emily se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, à pleurer, à gémir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Encore un cauchemar. Il se redressa sur le canapé et caressa sa joue en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Peu à peu, elle fini par se calmer et retrouva un sommeil plus tranquille.

Il était étonné qu'elle se soit calmée si facilement, mais il était soulagé. Ça ne serait pas toujours comme ça, le chemin serait long, mais s'ils restaient ensemble, alors ils y arriveraient. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il vit qu'elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise de dormir comme ça. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'installa dans le lit, remonta la couverture sur elle puis s'éloigna. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. Il garda néanmoins un T-shirt et il enfila un pantalon de sport. Il ne voulait pas mettre Emily mal à l'aise. Il alla ensuite se coucher près d'elle et elle roula pour se retrouver contre lui. Il l'entoura de son bras, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit pour de bon.

TBC…


	10. 9: Un mois plus tard

**Bonjours à tous.**

**Je n'ai pas posté depuis bien longtemps et j'en suis désolée. J'ai eus ce qu'on appel le syndrome de la page blanche.**

**Mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Un mois plus tard:**

* * *

Hotch se trouvait dans son bureau à finir de remplir un rapport. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait reprit le travail, deux semaines qu'il faisait de son mieux pour finir à l'heure et rentrer à la maison rejoindre Jack. Son petit garçon était heureux des changements qui s'étaient opérés ces deux dernières semaines. Lui aussi, mais il lui manquait quelque chose et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Depuis une semaine, Emily avait quitté son appartement et était rentrée chez elle. Il aurait voulut qu'elle reste plus longtemps, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Leur cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, elle était encore très perturbée par son enlèvement et ne parvenait pas à se remettre. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais il n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots.

Emily, malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ne supportait plus de vivre avec lui. Elle ne supportait plus qu'il la touche, même qu'il lui prenne la main. Elle avait tenté de changer, elle avait reprit ses séances chez le psy, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait plus un poids qu'autre chose et elle avait fait ses valises. Hotch avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps, mais rien à faire.

Maintenant, il se retrouver de nouveau seul avec son fils, comme avant. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Il avait peur qu'elle se renferme trop, qu'elle plonge dans un état de dépression. Elle en avait tous les signes, elle refusait de lui parler, elle s'enfermait pendant des heures dans la salle de bain à prendre douche sur douche. Il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle était partit et il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Son téléphone sonna et Hotch posa son stylo pour l'attraper. Le nom de Jessica apparut et aussitôt, son cœur s'accéléra. Il pria pour qu'il ne soit arrivé de grave à son fils, il ne supporterait pas s'il le perdait aussi.

-" Jessica, un problème avec Jack?" S'enquit-il aussitôt.

-" Non Aaron, Jack va bien," le rassura-t-elle. " Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'appel, enfin pas seulement."

-" Explique-toi."

-" Il ne cesse de me demander quand Emily va revenir," expliqua-t-elle. " Il dit que tu es triste et ça le rend triste. Il croit avoir fait quelque chose de mal."

-" Pourquoi croit-il ça?"

-" Parce qu'a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle changeait de pièce, ou s'éloignait en pleurant. Aaron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Emily?"

Hotch se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr Jack n'y était pour rien, mais comment faire comprendre à son petit garçon de huit ans qu'Emily était triste en le voyant parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à elle. Comment lui faire comprendre que des hommes lui avaient fait tant de mal qu'elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais elle-même.

-" Aaron, tu es toujours là?" L'appela Jessica.

-" Oui, je suis là."

-" Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Emily?"

-" Elle… elle est encore perturbée parce qu'elle a vécu," tenta-t-il vaguement.

-" Mais pourquoi agir comme ça envers Jack?"

-" Et bien, je ne sais pas si je peux en parler. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire."

-" Qui le fera si ce n'est pas toi?"

Elle avait raison, personne d'autre ne lui dirait, et certainement pas Emily. Il ne se sentait pas de trahir son secret, mais cela perturbait Jack. Il devait faire quelque chose pour aider son fils, il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il était responsable du dépars de la jeune femme. Alors il prit sa décision.

-" Pendant son enlèvement, elle a vécu des choses difficiles," commença-t-il. " Ces hommes ont été brutaux avec elle."

-" Est-ce qu'ils l'ont…"

-" Oui."

-" La pauvre," murmura Jessica. " Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Jack?"

-" Et bien, les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants."

-" Oh, je comprends."

-" Ecoute, je finis ces quelques rapports et je passe prendre Jack."

-" Okay, à plus tard."

Puis, il raccrocha. Hotch s'en voulait d'avoir parlé d'Emily comme ça sans lui avoir demandé avant. Mais il s'agissait de son fils, il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Emily aimait Jack et c'est justement ça qui la rendait si triste. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir son propre enfant, qu'elle pourrait aimer de tout son cœur, qu'elle pourrait voir grandir. Elle aimait tellement Jack qu'elle avait préféré partir pour ne pas souffrir un peu plus en le voyant chaque jour.

Hotch savait qu'elle regrettait d'être partit, qu'elle voulait revenir. Il le savait par JJ qui continuait de la voir. Emily refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, sauf à JJ. La jeune femme était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle se renfermait de plus en plus et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. JJ et Emily étaient amies depuis l'arrivée de la brunette au bureau, elles avaient toujours été proches et si JJ disait ne pas pouvoir l'aider, alors personne ne le pourrait.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, les rapports attendraient bien le lendemain. Il envoya un message à Jessica pour l'informer qu'il aurait du retard, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il croisa Rossi dans le couloir qui l'appela, mais il l'ignora. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, il comprit sans un mot. Hotch descendit rapidement au garage, monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emily.

Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler, que ce ne serait pas facile pour qu'elle accepte même qu'il entre chez elle. Mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle l'écoute. Il se gara dans la rue et entra dans le bâtiment. Les lumières de son appartement étaient allumés, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez lui, elle avait passé des heures à dormir ou à se laver. Le fait qu'elle soit encore debout à cette heure était une bonne chose. Il monta donc et hésita lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte. Comment prendrait-elle sa venue? Accepterait-elle de lui ouvrir la porte? Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il frappa et attendit qu'elle réponde

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre coté de la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il insista, tapa encore et encore, mais elle ne vint toujours pas lui ouvrir. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas entrer, mais il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Il tapa donc une fois de plus, priant pour qu'elle accepte enfin de lui ouvrir, ou ne serait-ce que de l'écouter, même à travers la porte.

-" S'il te plait Emily, ouvre-moi," supplia-t-il. " Juste une minute et je repars."

Il entendit qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte, mais elle n'ouvrit pas.

-" Emily, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais je veux juste être certain que tu vas bien," dit-il à travers la porte. " Tu sais que si jamais tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. A n'importe quelle heure, du jour ou de la nuit."

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte, souffla de désespoir face au silence de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux, puis se redressa.

-" Bon, je te laisse maintenant, Jack m'attend. Tu lui manque beaucoup."

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Emily seule dans son appartement.

**- oooo -**

Emily se laissa glisser le long de la porte, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ouvert la porte, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas laissé la chance de la voir comme il le voulait. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, depuis le jour où elle était partit. Elle n'avait jamais voulut lui faire d mal, ni à Jack. Le petit garçon avait toujours été un amour avec elle, prenant garde de ne pas l'approcher trop vite pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il était si prévenant pour un enfant de cet âge et elle n'avait rien fait pour lui montrer qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Et Aaron. Elle aimait Aaron, de tout son cœur et de partir avait été difficile pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de lui imposer cette vie. Il avait toujours été patient avec elle, allant à son rythme, ne cherchant pas à la pousser trop vite. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir un homme aussi bon dans sa vie? Elle se le demandait bien souvent. Après son premier enlèvement, il avait été là pour elle, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente en confiance.

Mais après son second enlèvement, malgré tout ce qu'il avait put faire pour la mettre à l'aise, elle n'avait put continuer. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas heureux, que de la voir dans cet état le faisait se rendre coupable. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder se détruire à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pensait elle la meilleure. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Pourrait-elle refaire sa vie sans lui? Pourrait-elle se retrouver, la femme qu'elle était avant, sans lui? Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à avoir la moindre relation sérieuse tout au long de sa vie. Aaron Hotchner était l'homme pour elle et sans lui, elle n'était rien.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'elle chassa de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, se renfermer sur elle-même et refuser de voir qui que ce soit. JJ venait avant qu'elle ne la renvoi. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et elle s'en voulait encore car JJ avait seulement voulut être son amie et veiller sur elle. Emily sortit son téléphone de sa poche, la vision encore brouillée par les larmes. Elle composa le numéro de mémoire, priant pour qu'il décroche.

-" Emily?" Entendit-elle dans l'appareil.

-" Aaron," murmura-t-elle.

-" Tu vas bien? Un problème?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je… tu peux venir… s'il te plait," demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" J'arrive tout de suite," assura-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber le téléphone sans même raccrocher et elle se releva pour aller s'installer sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de son comportement de la dernière semaine. Il avait tout fait pour elle et qu'avait-elle fait de son coté? Rien. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle ne devait pas agir ainsi, elle avait toujours été une femme forte et aujourd'hui elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir devant son appartement, une clé dans la serrure mais elle ne s'affola pas. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle avait reconnut ses pas. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma et il vint vers elle. Il hésita à la toucher, elle pouvait le sentir et elle se retourna pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras.

-" Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle contre lui. " Tellement désolée."

-" Ce n'est rien, je suis là maintenant Emily," la rassura-t-il.

-" Je t'ai fait du mal," se lamenta-t-elle.

-" Non, tu ne faisais que te protéger."

-" J'ai fait du mal à Jack."

-" Il ne t'en veux pas, il veut juste savoir que tu l'aime."

Emily se recula doucement de ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-" Je l'aime Aaron, tout comme je t'aime," lui dit-elle. " Mais… ça me fais mal de le voir chaque jour et de savoir que je n'aurais jamais mon enfant à moi."

Hotch sentit son cœur se serrer à ses paroles.

-" Et je…. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux."

-" Mais de quoi tu parles?"

-" Je ne serais plus jamais comme avant, je ne serais plus jamais cette femme forte et indépendante que j'ai un jour été."

Hotch avait mal pour Emily, mal de l'entendre avoir si peu confiance en elle. Mais elle avait tort, elle était toujours la femme forte et courageuse qu'elle avait été avant ce drame.

-" Emily écoutes-moi," lui dit-il, " tu es une femme forte, tu es une femme courageuse, n'en doutes jamais. Tout ce que tu as vécu t'as rendu plus forte qu'avant."

-" J'en doute sincèrement."

-" Mais pas moi et si tu veux encore du temps, alors je t'en donnerais. Tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile à oublier, mais sache que tu ne seras jamais seule, je suis là avec toi, et les autres aussi."

Ils restèrent un moment à seulement se regarder dans les yeux, Hotch voulait donner la force à Emily d'y croire, d'avoir confiance en elle. Il savait que ça lui prendrait du temps et lui en donnerait. Hotch se décala de la jeune femme, lui posa un baiser sur le front et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle le retint par la main.

-" Tu pars?"

-" Tu as besoin de repos et de temps seule, mais je serais là pour toi."

-" Alors… on se voit demain?"

-" Avec plaisir."

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il la comprenne et qu'il ne la force à rien. Elle le laissa donc partir et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle sourit, heureuse que les choses aillent mieux, enfin. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Hotch avait raison, elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de repos.

Emily entra dans la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et regarda son reflet. Comme à chaque fois, elle se dégoutait. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'aimait pas ce que son corps était devenu. Avant elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement belle, attractive ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait encore plus horrible. Elle avait vraiment besoin de retrouver confiance en elle, comme le lui avait dit Hotch. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle ne savait pas comment redevenir cette femme.

Elle entra dans la douche et décida d'oublier tout ces soucis pour un temps. Elle avait besoin de repos, à la fois physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Ses entretiens avec sa psy l'aidaient un peu, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle avait aussi besoin de l'aide et du soutien de ses collègues et amis. C'est avec cette nouvelle idée qu'elle alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur son corps, effaçant de son visage les dernières traces de larmes.

**- oooo -**

Hotch arriva chez lui avec un peu de retard, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eut besoin de parler avec Emily, elle avait besoin de son aide. Tout n'était pas arrangé, loin de là. Mais avec du temps, ils se retrouveraient, ils seraient de nouveau comme avant. S'il ne devait qu'être son ami pendant un temps, pour la soutenir, alors c'est ça qu'il serait. Du moment qu'elle lui parlait et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, une tornade lui sauta dans les bras et il réceptionna son fils de son mieux pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Le petit garçon embrassa son père sur la joue avant que l'homme ne le repose au sol. Jack attrapa ensuite sa main de son père et l'entraina avec lui dans la cuisine. Lorsque Hotch entra dans la pièce, il y trouva Jessica sortant un gâteau du four qu'elle posa sur le comptoir devant elle.

-" Ah te voilà," sourit-elle en posant le torchon.

-" Oui, je suis un peu en retard," s'excusa-t-il.

-" Ce n'est pas grave, Jack et moi en avons profité pour faire un gâteau."

-" J'ai même mélangé la pate," sourit le petit garçon.

-" C'est super mon grand," le félicita Hotch. " Et si tu allais te laver les mains pendant que je parle à tante Jessica."

-" J'y vais."

Lorsque Jack eut disparut de la cuisine, Jessica se tourna vers son beau-frère.

-" Tu as vu Emily?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui."

-" Et?"

-" Elle va mal, elle pense qu'elle nous faisait du mal en restant avec nous et a préféré partir. Mais nous avons un peu parlé."

-" Elle a besoin d'aide."

-" Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Elle sait au moins que si elle veut parler, je suis là."

-" J'espère vraiment qu'elle va s'en remettre, Jack est vraiment triste de ne plus la voir."

-" Elle aussi, mais elle ne se sent pas encore prête à revenir."

-" Tu pense qu'elle le fera bientôt?"

-" Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère."

-" Moi aussi."

Jack revint dans la cuisine et les deux adultes changèrent de sujet. Le petit garçon n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de chose, il était trop jeune pour comprendre. Ils décidèrent de manger, Jack était impatient que son père goute son gâteau et Hotch voulait lui faire plaisir. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à écouter l'enfant parler de l'école et de tout ce qu'il avait apprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jessica partit en promettant de revenir le lendemain et Hotch emmena son fils se laver pour ensuite se coucher. Une fois que le petit garçon fut en pyjama, allongé dans son lit, il se tourna vers son père avec un petit regard triste.

-" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon grand?" Demanda Hotch.

-" Emily me manque," souffla-t-il. " Elle revient quand?"

-" Je ne sais pas Jack," admit Hotch. " Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps seule, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

-" Alors pourquoi elle ne veut plus me voir?" Sanglota-t-il.

-" Mais elle veut te voir, mais elle croit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans te faire du mal," commença Hotch. " Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis quelques temps, elle se sent mal et elle pensait que rester avec nous en se sentant aussi mal nous ferait mal aussi."

-" Mais moi j'avais pas mal quand elle était là, c'est maintenant que j'ai mal. Je veux qu'elle revienne à la maison."

-" Elle reviendra, mais je ne sais pas quand. Il faut lui laisser du temps."

-" Combien de temps?" Voulut savoir Jack.

-" Je ne sais pas mon grand, elle est vraiment triste en ce moment."

-" Et si je lui faisais un dessin?" Proposa l'enfant.

-" Ça lui fera plaisir," approuva Hotch. " Mais maintenant il faut dormir."

-" Bonne nuit papa."

-" Bonne nuit mon grand."

Hotch embrassa son fils sur le front puis sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur. Jack semblait avoir comprit, du moins en partie. Il était bien jeune pour comprendre complètement ce genre d'histoire et il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il espérait vraiment qu'Emily se remette vite, à la fois pour elle et pour Jack.

**- oooo -**

Emily se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sueur. Elle venait de faire un autre cauchemar et elle regrettait que Hotch ne soit pas là pour la réconforter. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, c'est elle qui était partit, c'est elle qui avait mit de la distance entre eux. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle et personne d'autre.

A cet instant, elle eut envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix. Mais il était une heure du matin, elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle resta donc dans son lit et tenta de se rendormir. Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le revoyait, cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil.

Emily se leva donc, s'habilla rapidement, prit ses clés de voitures et quitta son appartement. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, elle ne voulait plus rester seule. Hotch avait raison, en se coupant du monde ainsi elle ne se remettrait pas. Elle avait besoin de ses amis pour redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant toute cette histoire, et elle avait besoin de lui. Alors c'est là qu'elle se rendit, chez Hotch.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle hésita à frapper. Il était bien trop tôt, elle le savait et elle regrettait d'être venue. Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Hotch sortit.

-" Emily?" Appela-t-il, étonné de la voir.

-" Je… je suis désolée d'être venue si…"

-" Tu as fait un cauchemar," devina-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son comportement. Elle le sentit approcher et elle ne résista pas. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il la guida jusqu'au canapé, la fit assoir et partit vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café qu'il lui donna et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-" Tu veux en parler?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Non."

Le silence retomba entre eux, mais Emily le rompit.

-" J'avais tort," souffla-t-elle.

-" Sur quoi?"

-" Je n'aurais pas dus partir, je n'aime pas être seule."

-" Tu peux toujours revenir si tu veux," proposa-t-il.

-" Je…" elle hésita. " Je voudrais bien mais…"

-" Tu as peur."

-" J'ai peur de vous faire souffrir Jack et toi. Je ne suis plus la femme que j'étais et je ne sais pas quand je le redeviendrais."

-" Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, nous serons toujours là pour toi."

Emily releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui, heureuse de l'entendre lui donner une autre chance. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait un jour à retrouver la force qu'elle avait toujours eut, si elle aurait de nouveau confiance, mais elle pouvait essayer. Hotch était là, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, qu'importe ce qu'il advienne.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**: **voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de commentaires et pour être honnête je m'en fiche. Je n'ai des commentaires que lorsque j'écris des fics M ou quand je supplies mes lecteurs. Je ne le ferais pas.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la fin de cette histoire.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

L'agent Aaron Hotchner faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Rossi discutait avec une infirmière au sujet de Derek Morgan, voulant s'assurer de son état de santé. Le reste de l'équipe se trouvait encore sur la scène de crime à parler avec les témoins et la police locale. Rossi revint vers son collègue et posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui attira son attention.

-" Morgan va s'en remettre," informa-t-il. " Une côte cassé, quelques ecchymoses. Mais il va s'en remettre. La balle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts à son bras."

-" Bien. Et pour Dawson?"

-" Il est salement amoché, trois côtes cassés, un bras et une jambe fracturé. Il va en avoir pour plusieurs mois, mais lui aussi s'en remettra." Voyant que l'attention de Hotch repartait vers la double porte en face d'eux, Rossi entraina son collègue vers un canapé où ils s'assirent. " Ça va aller Aaron, elle va s'en sortir."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" S'énerva soudain Hotch en se tournant vers son ami avant de se reprendre. " Excuse moi, je sais que ça n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que les blessures soient plus grave qu'on ne le pensait."

Rossi pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Emily. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que le médecin vienne les voir. Depuis cette affaire deux ans plus tôt, depuis les terribles tortures dont avait été victime la jeune femme, tous étaient devenu très protecteurs envers elle. A chaque nouvelle affaire, Hotch faisait en sorte d'être en équipe avec elle, il n'aimait pas le fait d'être séparé d'elle. Il voulait toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Mais parfois, il devait la laissé faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre et dans ce cas là, elle faisait équipe avec Morgan.

Depuis qu'Emily avait rejoint l'équipe des années plus tôt, elle avait toujours fait équipe avec Derek et ils travaillaient vraiment bien ensemble. Hotch avait confiance en Morgan, il savait qu'il protégerait toujours sa collègue. Et c'est-ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient partit interroger un suspect. L'homme avait sortit une arme au moment où les agents étaient arrivés et Morgan s'était jeté sur Emily pour la protéger. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. La balle lui avait effleuré le bras pour allé se loger dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme. En tombant il avait percuté une grosse pierre au sol, se brisant une côte par la puissance de la chute. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Profitant que les agents ne pouvaient se défendre, il était monté dans sa voiture et avait foncé sur eux. Par chance, Don Dawson, un agent de la police locale, était arrivé en voiture et s'était mit entre eux. Les deux voitures s'étaient percutées, tuant le suspect sur le coup et blessant Dawson.

Et maintenant, ils attendaient tous des nouvelles du médecin et Hotch commençait à devenir fou. Il voulait qu'elle s'en sorte, elle devait absolument s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait imaginer vivre dans elle, et Jack non plus d'ailleurs. Le petit garçon s'était tellement attaché à elle, il l'aimait. Lui non plus ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, pas après avoir perdu sa mère. Perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur serait beaucoup trop difficile, surtout pour un petit garçon de son âge.

-" Emily Prentiss," s'éleva la voix d'un homme et Hotch se tourna pour voir un médecin s'approcher d'eux.

-" Je suis Aaron Hotchner, le patron de l'agent Prentiss," répondit l'agent. " Comment va-t-elle? Elle va s'en sortir?"

-" Votre collègue à eut de la chance, la balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux," le rassura le médecin. " Nous allons la garder ici pendant au moins deux jours, mais elle va s'en remettre."

-" Quand pourrais-je la voir?" S'enquit-il.

-" Elle va être placée dans une chambre d'ici quelques minutes et vous pourrez y aller, mais un seul à la fois et seulement quelques minutes. Elle sera encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, alors elle risque de ne pas se réveiller."

-" Ça ne fait rien, je veux juste la voir."

Le médecin passa son regard sur les deux agents présent devant lui et put voir l'inquiétude puis le soulagement sur le visage du second agent. Mais l'agent Hotchner semblait le plus affecté et il crut comprendre pourquoi.

-" Agent Hotchner, Emily Prentiss est plus qu'une simple collègue n'est-ce pas?" Demanda l'homme.

-" Je… Emily et moi sommes ensemble," avoua Hotch.

-" Et si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé," dit le médecin. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à personne," il commença à s'éloigner, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Hotch. " Personne ne vous dérangera, je dirais à l'infirmière que vous pouvez rester avec la patiente."

-" Merci docteur."

L'homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Hotch souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers ses collègues. Rossi lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un sourire sur le visage. Hotch lui rendit son sourire, soulagé de savoir qu'Emily allait s'en sortir. Le médecin n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails, il ne connaissait donc pas l'étendu des dégâts. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le médecin ne pouvait lui parler de l'état de santé d'Emily sans son accord.

Qu'importe, elle lui dirait tout lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Ils ne se cachaient rien, elle savait tout de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas encore tout dit de ses secrets, il y avait des choses dont elle n'osait pas parler, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait tellement souffert et elle s'en était quand même sortit. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars, ça ne passerait pas aussi facilement, mais il était là pour elle et le serait toujours.

Une infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard et l'entraina dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa, lui souriant gentiment. Il entra donc dans la chambre pour voir sa compagne allongée, aussi pâle que les draps, mais vivante. Il s'installa sur la chaise en plastique à coté du lit, attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

**- oooo -**

Une sensation étrange réveilla la brunette. Elle avait froid, mais ne ressentait aucune douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être en dehors de son corps, comme si elle planait. Mais elle ressentait une douce chaleur provenant de sa main et, avec difficultés, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Elle fut accueillit par la vision de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et elle sourit. Hotch était là, lui tenant la main, la tête posée à coté de son bras sur le lit. Elle leva sa main libre et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur afin de ne pas le réveiller, mais il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

-" Emily," souffla-t-il. " Comment te sens-tu?"

-" Bien," répondit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse sur les lèvres. " Et Morgan?"

-" Une côte cassée en tombant, une éraflure au bras à cause de la balle, mais il va s'en remettre," expliqua Hotch. " Par contre l'agent Dawson n'a pas eut cette chance. Il est dans un salle état et nous n'en saurons pas plus avant demain."

-" Il nous a sauvé la vie," dit-elle. " Sans lui nous serions peut-être morts."

-" Et je le remercierais lorsqu'il se réveillera."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, chacun se regardant dans les yeux. Il leur arrivait souvent de se parler rien qu'avec des regards et c'est justement ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Emily tentait de faire comprendre à Hotch à quel point elle était désolée de lui avoir fait si peur et lui tentait de lui dire qu'il était heureux de la voir en vie. Hotch avait prit place sur le bord du lit, sa main tenant toujours celle d'Emily et l'autre sur la joue de l'agent. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait à cet instant si ce n'est eux. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que le médecin venait d'entrer dans la chambre et ne se rendirent compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

Hotch s'éloigna doucement d'Emily, mais ne lui lâcha pas la main tandis que la jeune femme se réinstallait mieux dans le lit. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit ainsi. Elle tenta de retirer sa main de celle d'Aaron, il était quand même son patron et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de problème. Ils ne cachaient pas leur relation au reste de l'équipe, mais ils préféraient éviter que les grands patrons ne soient au courant.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien," la rassura le médecin. " Je venais voir comment vous vous sentiez Emily."

" Ça va," répondit-elle. " Je ne sens même pas la douleur."

" C'est grâce aux antis douleurs, mais d'ici peu vous risquez de la sentir et à ce moment là il vous suffira de demander à l'infirmière de vous donner quelque chose."

Il feuilleta son dossier afin de pouvoir expliquer exactement à sa patiente ce qu'elle avait. Il releva enfin les yeux vers le couple qui attendait impatiemment les réponses à leurs questions.

-" Comme je vous l'ais dis agent Hotchner, la balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux," expliqua le médecin. " Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous vous avons fais une transfusion et tout semble allé pour le mieux." Il vit la jeune femme serrer la main de son collègue et l'agent poser la sienne sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

-" Il y a autre chose?" Questionna Hotch, voyant que le médecin restait là. " Vous pouvez tout nous dire."

-" J'ai relus votre dossier médical Emily, sur ce qui vous est arrivé il y a deux ans," il vit la jeune femme se tendre et Hotch l'entoura de son bras, la serrant contre lui. " Je suis désolé de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais en lisant ce dossier, j'ai vu que les médecins vous avaient informé que vous auriez des problèmes pour avoir d'enfant."

-" Ils m'ont dit que je n'en aurais jamais," souffla Emily, retenant autant que possible les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-" Les médecins vous ont mal informé dans ce cas," continua l'homme et il vit les deux agents le fixer avec insistance. " Vos blessures aujourd'hui étaient grave, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à votre collègue l'agent Morgan, nous avons été en mesure de sauver votre bébé."

-" Mon… mon bébé?" Répéta la jeune femme. " Je… je suis… enceinte?"

-" Vous êtes enceinte oui," sourit l'homme. " D'environ quatre mois."

Emily ne sut pas quoi dire, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait passé les deux dernières années à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais maman, et aujourd'hui, cet homme lui annonçait qu'elle allait l'être dans cinq mois. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre tout en levant les yeux vers Hotch qui était aussi choqué qu'elle par la nouvelle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage et il l'embrassa, posant sa main sur celle d'Emily sur son ventre.

Le médecin décida qu'il reviendrait plus tard, que sa patiente avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec son compagnon. Il avait dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il les regarda une dernière fois, puis ferma la porte.

Hotch s'écarta doucement d'Emily, mais laissa sa main sur son ventre. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait de nouveau être papa et avait envie de pleurer. Emily ne se gêna pas pour laissé couler des larmes de bonheur sur ses joues. Son rêve devenait réalité, dans peu de temps elle serait maman. Un petit être grandissait en elle, son enfant et celui d'Aaron.

-" Je vais être maman Aaron," murmura-t-elle.

-" On va être parents," répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-" J'en reviens pas, les médecins m'avaient pourtant dit que ce ne serait jamais possible. Comment ils ont put se tromper à ce point?"

-" Je ne sais pas mais je n'en ai rien à faire. La seule chose qui compte c'est que nous allons avoir un enfant."

Un petit coup se fit entendre et les deux agents tournèrent la tête pour voir Rossi entrer. L'homme hésita un moment, mais finit par avancer dans la pièce, un sourire sur le visage. Il se pencha vers Emily pour lui embrasser la joue affectueusement avant de se tourner vers Hotch et de lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire 'je te l'avais bien dis'. Hotch hocha la tête, reconnaissant de son soutient.

-" Comment va Morgan?" Demanda Hotch qui se doutait bien que Rossi revenait de la chambre de leur collègue.

-" Il va bien et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver," informa-t-il. " Garcia est arrivée juste avant que je vienne te voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec Morgan. Elle voulait s'assurer de son état de santé par elle-même."

-" C'est bien Garcia ça," sourit Emily. " Et je suis impatiente de les voir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer."

-" Une bonne nouvelle?" Répéta Rossi en levant un sourcil. " Je suis impatiente de l'entendre alors."

-" En même temps que les autres," ajouta Hotch, ce qui intrigua un peu plus l'italien.

Rossi s'installa sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Hotch un peu plus tôt tandis que son collègue se réinstallait sur le lit, avec Emily. Rossi remarqua qu'ils souriaient tous les deux, qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas les mains et qu'ils avaient chacun une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il comprit alors quelle était la nouvelle, mais ne dit rien. Il voulait leur laisser la possibilité de faire leur annonce eux-mêmes, conscient de l'importance de cette nouvelle pour eux.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre, révélant Morgan dans une chaise roulante poussé par Garcia, Reid et JJ derrière eux. Ils souriaient tous et prirent place tout autour du lit. Hotch ne relâcha pas Emily, ce qui sauta aux yeux de tous ses agents. Ils savaient tous pour leur couple, mais en général il se montrait moins affectif envers la jeune femme devant ses collègues.

-" Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer," commença Hotch puis il se tourna vers Emily avec un sourire sur le visage et un regard tendre.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-" Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis enceinte."

-" Oh mon Dieu Emily," s'exclama Garcia qui s'éloigna de Morgan pour prendre sa collègue dans ses bras.

-" Et les médecins sont certains que tout va bien?" S'inquiéta Morgan. " La balle… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Tu aurais pus perdre ton bébé et…"

-" Les médecins sont certain que le bébé va bien," le rassura Hotch. " Et si tu n'avais pas été aussi rapide, ni le bébé ni Emily ne seraient en vie aujourd'hui."

-" Jack sera heureux d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur," continua JJ, souriant.

-" Avec ton âge et ce qui t'es arrivée…" commença Reid, mais un regard de Rossi l'arrêta et il sourit. " Tu va devoir rester au bureau plus souvent que sur le terrain, pour ton bien et celui du bébé," termina-t-il.

-" Et je m'en assurerais fais-moi confiance," affirma Hotch en posant son regard sur Emily. " Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver."

Chacun donna son avis sur la bonne nouvelle. Emily laissa son regard passer d'un agent à l'autre, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Sa famille était réunie et elle allait l'agrandir d'ici quelques mois. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Et même si elle faisait encore des cauchemars, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir peur lorsqu'elle était seule, elle savait que tout ça passerait. Maintenant, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Sa famille était là avec elle et pour elle.

La brunette sentit les bras de son compagnon se resserrer sur elle et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse. Oui, elle avait vraiment tout pour être heureuse et elle ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de lui avoir offert sa famille.

Le chemin vers la délivrance avait été long, mais elle venait d'arriver au bout et plus rien ne lui ferait jamais peur.

* * *

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N2:**** vous pouvez laisser un commentaires si vous le désirez, juste pour info. Je ne pense pas écrire de nouveau sur cette série, désolée pour ceux qui l'auraient voulut, s'il y en a.**

**Bonne soirée.**

_Sweety 28/09/13_


End file.
